El Caso Harkham
by Paliia Love
Summary: —Si no es Asperger, ¿entonces qué es? —preguntó Bella. Alice pausó antes de contestar, —No sabemos lo que tiene. Él es el primer caso documentado. Por ahora lo llaman el caso Harkham número uno. Bella sonrió mientras se le caía una lágrima. —Está bien. —Pero nada lo estaba. Esto cambiaba todo. AH, OOC. B/E. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de ****Scarlettplay****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia es algo diferente, tienen que tener la mente abierta. **

**.**

**El Caso Harkham**

**Capítulo uno: Exigencias táctiles.**

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Jessica, inclinándose sobre el escritorio de Bella y señalando hacia el chico nuevo que se encontraba en la puerta de Biología.

—No sé, pero parece que está tomado, así que ya puedes ir olvidándote ahora —respondió Bella, alejando su tarea. Jessica podía copiarse de otra persona. Bella estaba cansada de ser usada así.

Jessica volvió a su lugar, dos filas atrás, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron en el estudiante.

El chico nuevo estaba parado en la entrada, de la mano con una chica de cabello corto y negro. Ella estaba murmurándole algo en el oído con urgencia, y él lucia furioso. Su mano se aferró a la de ella mientras ella trataba de acercarlo hacia delante.

Era medio raro de ver ya que ella era una pequeña versión oscura de un Keebler Elf (1), y él era la versión pelirroja de Jolly Green Giant (2). Desde el punto de vista de Bella en la parte superior de la fila, podía ver la menuda mujer sudando por el esfuerzo, pero parecía ser más por el cansancio mental que por el físico. Él no era realmente un gigante, solo alto, pero definitivamente parecía que fuera un corredor o algo.

—No. No puedo. No lo haré —dijo él.

—Si puedes. Te llevaré hasta tu asiento —dijo su novia.

Él sacudió la cabeza y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

De repente, los estudiantes cerca del pasillo se alejaron de él mientras se acercaba a los asientos del aula que estaban dispuestos en forma de asientos de estadio.

Pero Bella no. Ella se acercó a ellos.

—Se puede sentar aquí —dijo ella sin pensar mientras ella se sentaba en su asiento.

Bella señaló al lugar vacio a su lado, y la mujer apuntó a su derecha.

—¿Ves? Ese es tu lugar, justo allí. Apuesto que podrás ver muy bien ya que está al final de la fila.

Bella notó la forma en la que la mujer le hablaba—no como una novia—sino más como una autoridad.

Era realmente extraño.

—No puedo hacer esto sin ti —protestó él, algo alto.

—Si puedes. Es sólo una clase de cuarenta minutos.

—Cuarenta y dos —él le corrigió.

—Está bien, cuarenta y dos. Y yo correré hacia aquí ni bien termine.

Frunció el ceño y su labio inferior tembló.

—¿Pero quién sostendrá mi mano?

Mantuvo sus ojos en la mujer morena mientras que ella maniobraba para que se sentara en el asiento.

Se inclinó, besó su mejilla y luego la acarició con su mano libre.

—Sostén tus propias manos. —Sonrió y fue tan tierno y lleno de afecto, que Bella se sintió incómoda al verlo.

—¿Entonces cómo tomaré notas? —preguntó mientras se tambaleaba en su silla.

¿Acaso iba a agarrarla y hacer una escena más grande?

La mujer sacó su IPhone y lo colocó en la esquina de la mesa.

—Grabaré la clase para ti. Entonces puedes transcribir las notas más tarde.

Sacó su mano fuera de la de él, pero él la volvió a tomar.

—No me gusta esta aula. Huele a demasiados números. —Se estremeció.

—Ese es el punto. Le gustas a los números, y ellos te mantendrán feliz. —Dio un paso hacia atrás y liberó su mano otra vez—. Ya me voy, pero volveré pronto. Ve que tan alto puedes contar mientras no estoy.

—Va a ser muy alto —dijo él, y hubo una pizca de diversión en su voz.

—Ya quiero escucharlo cuando vuelva.

—¿Alice? —la llamó.

—¿Si?

—Te extrañaré. —Cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Yo también —dijo y luego salió corrió por la puerta.

¿Acaso estaba avergonzada?

El maestro terminó de escribir la tarea en la pizarra y luego empezó con la clase.

Bella notó que el IPhone no estaba grabando, y las manos de él estaban temblando mientras las mantenía entrelazadas en su regazo.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, y se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué haces? —gruñó el chico nuevo.

—Estoy presionando "_Grabar_" así no tienes que soltar tus manos —explicó ella.

Él no se lo hizo fácil cuando ella se inclinó hacia él. De hecho, su pecho derecho rozó su brazo dos veces mientras que ella maniobraba su cuerpo en ángulos incómodos para llegar.

Finalmente consiguió configurar el IPhone y cuando volvió a sentarse, él la estaba mirando con una expresión en blanco.

¿Acaso estaba enfadado con ella por haber tocado las cosas de _su_ Alice?

Cuando le regresó la mirada, los ojos verdes más brillantes y puros la sobresaltaron. Aquellos eran suaves y agradecidos.

—Me gustas —susurró él, pero fue un susurro alto y estridente que Bella estaba segura que toda la clase lo escuchó, incluyendo el profesor.

—Gracias —le respondió en voz baja.

Él sonrió.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó.

—Eh… claro.

Ella tomó su lápiz y empezó a golpearlo contra la mesa. Su mirada se enfocó en el profesor, pero por varios minutos estuvo segura que el chico a su lado, sentado a la derecha, seguía enfocado en ella.

Era difícil tomar notas y concentrarse con él haciendo eso.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó él momentos después, esta vez más suave.

—Bella. ¿Y tú? —Mantuvo su vista en el profesor. No solo porque estaba siendo una estudiante obediente, aunque normalmente lo era, pero porque este tipo era hermoso y totalmente intimidante.

—Edward. Edward Masen, y me gustas. Eres agradable. —Sus manos se posaron suavemente sobre su mesa.

—Tú también eres agradable, Edward. —Se aclaró la garganta, e inclinó su cabeza así su cabello le tapaba.

Ella estaba aliviada de que tuviera separándolos. Una barrera la ayudaba a respirar.

—Srta. Swan, responda, por favor —dijo el profesor bruscamente.

—Es um… — ¿La había llamado? ¿Cuándo se perdió eso?

—Es Pi, y el resto es tan pequeño que no es digno de mirar —respondió Edward por ella.

—Bien hecho, Sr. Masen —dijo el profesor con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron hacia el nuevo estudiante.

Los ojos de Bella se enfocaron en su compañero de mesa, esperando una sonrisa. En cambio, él estaba mirando a sus manos, y parecía como si hubiera estado haciendo eso todo el tiempo mientras respondía a la pregunta del profesor.

—Tienes lindas manos —dijo Edward. Esta vez fue suave que ella apenas lo escuchó.

—¿En serio? —Su voz subió una octava y frunció el ceño.

—Me gusta cuando las chicas tienen sus uñas cortas en vez de largas y falsas. Alice siempre mantiene las suyas cortas y lindas, limpias y prolijas. —Él estudió sus manos profundamente. Parecía como si estuviera calculando algo en su mente por la manera que sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco—. ¿Puedo sostener una de ellas? ¿Te molestaría? —Extendió su mano izquierda.

—No, no me molesta, pero ¿cómo tomaré notas? —Después se dio cuenta que soltó una respuesta estúpida, que en realidad sí le importaba. ¿Qué hacia él pidiéndole eso a ella cuando tiene una novia?

—Podemos cambiar de asientos ya que yo escribo con mi izquierda y entonces tú puedes escribir con la mano que escribes. —Sonrió de una manera tan alegre, que su mente se dejó de objetar.

—E-e-está bien —balbuceó ella.

Rápidamente se intercambiaron de lugares, y él se movió con una gracia y fluidez que parecía extraño para alguien tan alto.

—Listo. Estoy sentado. Dame tu mano, por favor —dijo.

Sus dedos se flexionaron pero mantuvo firme su mano mientras la extendía hacia él por debajo de la mesa.

Él la tomó con una actitud casi codiciosa; llevándola hacia su lado, bajo su brazo. Su bícep aumento su tamaño sobre sus manos unidas y ella se preguntó si volvería a ver su mano izquierda otra vez.

Su agarre no era tan desconcertante como cuando inclinó su cuerpo lejos de ella como sino quisiera estar cerca. Y su silla en algún punto se había alejado también.

¿Acaso ella olía mal? ¿Pensaba que era fea como para mirar?

Pregunta tras pregunta inundaron su mente por el resto de la clase. Cuando sonó la campana, él se levantó de su silla y apretó su agarre en la mano.

—Es hora del almuerzo —dijo.

—No para mí. Yo tengo almuerzo en el quinto periodo —dijo ella.

—Iré a que te cambien para ti. —Tiró de su mano, ella se las arregló para tomar su mochila, y luego empezó a conducirla a largos pasos.

—No puedo cambiar mi horario por ti, tú tienes novia —ella habló finalmente sobre sus preocupaciones.

Él se giró abruptamente, girando salvajemente y la miró con sus narices a dos pulgadas de distancia.

—Tú puedes ser mi novia.

—Yo… Yo, um… —Tuvo que quitar la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Era como observar una fascinante e hipnótica esmeralda que la hechizaba.

La dirigió hacia la puerta y derecho a la oficina.

Edward pasó delante de dos estudiantes que esperaban en la fila para hablar con la secretaria.

—Necesito ver a mi consejero ahora. Es una emergencia —le dijo Edward.

—Oh, mi… ¿y tú eres?

—Soy nuevo aquí, y mi nombre es Edward Masen. Necesito ver al Sr. Pérez ahora. —Edward metió la mano de Bella, que estaba casi anudada permanentemente a la suya, bajo su brazo otra vez. Estaba cálida allí, pero ambos parecían una pareja que no se separaba para nada.

La secretaria hizo lo que él pidió y Bella abrió su boca en asombro. ¿Cómo hizo eso?

En tan solo unos momentos, fueron enviados a la oficina del consejero y Bella apenas era capas de decir una palabra, mucho menos respirar normalmente. Edward era como un tornado en el medio del desierto —enviando olas de polvo que apenas podía ver algo y se sentía desorientada.

—Lo siento, joven, no puedo cambiar su horario de almuerzo. Ella está organizada en base de sus optativas —dijo el consejero.

—Pero tenemos que tener el almuerzo juntos. ¡Vea! —Edward jaló su mano y cuando sus dedos entrelazados estuvieron frente al rostro del Sr. Pérez, Edward tomó aire profundamente y Bella juró que podía ver sus costillas llegando casi hasta su mano, rogándole por que vuelva.

—¿Ver qué? —Miró el Sr. Pérez y parpadeó… nada más.

—Tengo que sostener su mano. Me siento seguro cuando dejo que la gente que me agrada sostenga mi mano o me toque. Mi hermana, Alice, está cansada de hacer eso por mí como si fuera un bebé. Necesito a Bella para que ella pueda descansar.

Bella abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. ¿Hermana? ¡Y wow! ¿Quién dijo que ella le daría un descanso a su hermana? Esto en lo que él le estaba posicionando parecía algo de tiempo completo.

—No soy… —Empezó ella.

Edward jaló su mano de nuevo. Él seria un buen padre cuidador—cuidándolos bajo sus alas. Pero ese no era el punto.

—Te necesito —dijo Edward, callándola—. Por favor, Sr. Pérez. Tengo una nota en mi expediente. Debe estar en la computadora. Tengo una enfermedad. Y esto me ayuda a pasar el día aquí sin tener un episodio.

El Sr. Pérez tipeó algunas cosas y luego empezó a leer interesado. Bella aprovechó la oportunidad de hacerle unas preguntas a Edward.

—¿Alice es tu hermana, no tu novia?

Edward sonrió y asintió como si ya era hora que ella se diera cuenta, pero había algo infantil y sincero en ese gesto. Sus ojos brillaban con adoración, no condescendencia. Él estaba siendo paciente con ella.

¿Cuándo fue que ella era la perdida allí? Ella había estado asistiendo a esa escuela por tres años ya. Se estaba por graduar, y como tal, sabia como eran las cosas por allí. Así que ¿cómo fue que Edward la hacia sentir perdida en esos momentos?

—¿Así que ustedes están de la mano para ayudarte? —continuó ella.

Él asintió una vez más.

—¿Cómo te ayuda?

—Me agito y pongo nervioso. Contacto de piel a piel calma el sistema nervioso, detiene mi ataque así me siento seguro y puedo concentrarme. Probé con tu mano y funciona. Es agradable. Me gustaría sostenerla más. Y en la hora del almuerzo seria bueno, porque realmente me pongo nervioso en grandes cafeterías llenas de chicas que me miran.

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—Seguro que te miran. ¿Y qué hay de los chicos? ¿No te molesta si miran?

—No. Nos les agrado. Solo me dan miradas desagradables si sus novias me están mirando. Aunque esas las ignoro. —Se giró hacia el Sr. Pérez como si terminara con sus preguntas.

¿Acaso su tiempo se terminó?

¿Y qué era esta enfermedad? Parecía casi inventada.

—Oh, ya veo. Si, um… Solo déjame… —dijo el Sr. Pérez mientras escribía algo. Un momento después, posó su vista en Edward. Y continuó—: Cambiaré tu horario, no el de ella. Tú tienes más flexibilidad. Por supuesto, esto significa que estarás menos en las clases de tu hermana y más en las de Bella.

—Muéstreme —dijo Edward.

El Sr. Pérez parecía bien ante el tono cortante y demandante de Edward, e imprimió el horario y lo extendió a la mano libre de Edward.

Bella apenas pudo distinguir algunas notas que el consejero había añadido al final de la hoja para los profesores ante el cambio de horario de Edward.

—Estás son clases de bajo intelecto, pero están bien para mí —comentó Edward, aprobándolo—. Gracias. Mi padre lo llamará para comentar esto, pero estoy seguro que lo podré convencer que es lo mejor. La hora del almuerzo es la más importante para mí. —Y un segundo después, Edward la arrastraba tras él y caminaba a un ritmo que ninguna adolescente mortal podría seguir.

Ella se tambaleaba detrás de él hasta se toparon con una Alice repleta de lagrimas.

—¡Edward! ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada. ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! ¡Estaba por llamar a papá! —Alice lo jaló en un abrazo apretado y parecía ajena ante las manos unidas de Edward y Bella.

Parecía que Bella estaría encadenada a este chico lo quiera o no.

.

1 Keebler Elf era un duende de un comercial de cereales.

2 Jolly Green Giant es la mascota de una fábrica de vegetales y protagonizaba sus comerciales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de ****Scarlettplay****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia es algo diferente, tienen que tener la mente abierta.**

**.**

**El Caso Harkham**

**Capítulo dos: Disposición de asientos**

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Alice después de soltarlo del fuerte abrazo.

—Voy a clase ahora—dijo Edward.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Alice de nuevo.

—Estaba en la oficina. Cambié mi horario así puedo estar en el almuerzo con Bella. Así que ahora, aunque tengo hambre, no me voy a quejar e iré a clase de Literatura con ella. —Extendió el horario nuevo a Alice.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? —Lloró Alice—. ¿Cómo se supone que te cuide si ya no estás en mis clases?

—Todavía tenemos dos clases juntos. —Tomó de nuevo la hoja.

Bella estaba impresionada ante cómo se las arreglaba para hacer todo tipo de cosas con su mano pegada a la suya. Él actuaba de forma casi natural… como si siempre había estado allí.

¿La parte realmente extraña? Ella lo sentía normal también.

—Hablaremos de esto esta noche en la cena. Ves cómo va hoy, pero si me necesitas, tienes mi número —dijo Alice, enviándole una mirada desagradable a Bella, y luego se fue.

Edward se giró hacia Bella y había shock en sus ojos como si no estuviera esperando un cuerpo pegado a la mano.

—¿Ya me odias? —preguntó, sus hombros cayeron y se inclinó hacia abajo. Estaban casi cara a cara.

—No, yo… —Mordió su labio inferior y se quitó el flequillo de la frente—. Estoy tratando de entender qué es lo que pasa, eso es todo.

—No soy bueno para explicar cosas. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que necesito tocar a una persona que confío y así las cosas están bien. Si estás de acuerdo con eso, entonces deberíamos ir a clase. No me gusta llegar tarde. Me hace ver esos números.

—¿Qué núm…?

—¿Clase? —preguntó él, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Me lo explicarás luego?

—Probablemente no. Pero puedes preguntarle a Alice. A ella le gusta hablar… mucho. Y especialmente sobre mí a cualquiera que escuche. —Sus piernas despegaron de nuevo y Bella apenas pudo seguirlo otra vez. Sería más conveniente para ella que se consiguiera esas zapatillas con ruedas en la suela… así, él podía arrastrarla fácilmente ya que ese parecía su objetivo.

Ella debió haberse indignado que él la tratara como un perro con correa, pero lo encontraba algo adorable. Esas líneas en su frente, el ceño fruncido que le daba a la gente que se metiera en su camino, y la manera en que le rodeaba como una burbuja protectora, aceleraban su corazón.

Él era adorable, aunque un poco intenso. Ella estaba acostumbrada a las personas calmas, relajadas y excéntricas; no a las personas que hacían todo a su forma porque los hacía más cómodos.

Edward era de lejos la persona más interesante que había conocido. Si se podía llamar "conocer" a lo que pasó en Biología. Fue más como un asentimiento, algunas palabras y luego un torbellino de eventos a los que fue arrastrada sin decir nada al respecto.

Él la llevó hacia la clase de Literatura, y sin preguntarle dónde se sentaba normalmente ya que estaban en la tercera semana de clases, tomó un lugar hacia el fondo que estaba aislado.

Corrió su silla y trató de sentarla en ella. Hasta había soltado su mano y la había tomado por sus brazos para poder manipularla a su antojo.

Fue entonces cuando su furia estalló, y la llevó a tomar medida.

—No lo creo. No me voy a sentar aquí, y tú no me vas a sentar como si estuviéramos en la Edad Media. No soy tu mujercita a la que podes mandar. —Entrecerró sus ojos y sus labios se cerraron mientras sus puños se posaron en sus caderas.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Te lastimé? No controlo mi propia fuerza a veces —respondió y trató una vez más, aunque más suavemente, ubicarla en su asiento.

—¡Detente! —dijo, tirando de su agarre.

Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par y su espalda se curvó como si se estuviera contrayendo hacia él mismo. Este tipo alto estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso este chico está tocándote? —dijo Mike, uno de sus compañeros. Él se acercó a ellos, y al segundo que tocó a Edward al empujarlo suavemente a un lado, Edward estalló gritando una serie de números matemáticos.

—Pi multiplicado por… —gritó Edward aún más fuerte mientras Mike se acercaba a tocarlo de nuevo.

Bella quitó de golpe el brazo de Mike.

—¡No le toques! ¡Sólo su hermana o yo podemos hacer eso! —le gritó ella a Mike y luego se volvió hacia el chico lisiado emocionalmente frente a ella. Su cabello broncíneo era todo lo que ella podía ver ya que su barbilla estaba sobre su torso mientras que tomaba una postura protectora.

—Edward, soy yo… Bella. Te voy a tocar ahora. No grites, ¿de acuerdo?

Él siguió hablando con voz salvaje y fuerte.

En el momento que ella posó su mano en su hombro, él se puso de cuclillas y se acurrucó en una bola. Sus chillidos se volvieron murmullos pero siguió diciendo números.

Ella se agachó a su lado y acarició su espalda. Él empezó a mecerse hacia atrás y adelante.

—Por favor, ¿qué puedo hacer? Quiero ayudar —susurró ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Bella miró hacia Mike.

—¿Puedes ir a buscar a su hermana, Alice. Ella sabrá que hacer —le dijo.

Éste asintió.

El profesor entró al aula y parecía ajeno ante el tipo acurrucado en una esquina con Bella tratando de ayudarlo.

—¡No! —gritó Edward de repente y se ubicó en su asiento como si su vida acabara si Alice venia allí—. No hagas eso. ¡Sólo vete!

Mike se encogió de hombros y volvió a su asiento.

Bella no estaba segura si Edward estaba hablando a ella y Mike o sólo a Mike. Ella dio un paso a tientas hacia Edward y preguntó:

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Él se quedó sentado y absolutamente tranquilo. Le recordaba a un centinela, guardando algo.

Tal vez lo hacía. Tal vez él estaba guardando su corazón y sus emociones. Parecía tener muchos de ellos a veces.

Bella tomó su falta de respuesta como que ella podía sentarse allí.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras intentaba de encontrar sentido a todo y actuar como si todo estuviera de vuelta a la normalidad.

Pero no lo estaba. Nada era normal. Ya no… no desde que Edward se había estrellado en su vida.

Como gesto de buena voluntad y caridad, ella extendió su mano sobre la mesa con su palma hacia arriba.

A la velocidad del rayo, él la tomó y la puso de vuelta en ese lugar donde la tenía antes que ella protestara.

Su corazón se hinchó, sabiendo que él todavía quería que lo ayudara.

El profesor caminó hacia ellos.

—Creo que ustedes dos necesitan ir a la oficina —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella. Tenía una expresión en blanco, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No permito escenas como esas, y no tengo idea de quién es este estudiante —respondió y apuntó a Edward.

—Cambió su horario. —Bella se inclinó y tomó el papel que Edward había dejado en la mesa frente a él—. Todo está en orden, y nos estamos comportando. Simplemente tuvimos un momento de ajuste, eso es todo. —Sonrió pero se sintió falsa para ella y probablemente se parecía más a una mueca.

El profesor leyó el horario y la nota debajo de parte del consejero, explicando la razón del cambio.

—Si este es tu novio, y está planeando sentarse junto a él, le recuerdo que sostenerse de la mano está bien, pero no quiero ver ninguna escena entre ustedes dos. —El profesor fulminó con la mirada a Edward.

—Él no es mi novio —espetó ella.

—Pero quiero serlo —añadió Edward.

Su cabeza se giró lentamente hacia su dirección y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta. ¿QUÉ ACABABA DE DECIR?

Las cosas que salían de su boca.

—De acuerdo. Compórtense y nos llevaremos bien —declaró el profesor y se fue hacia el frente del salón.

—Me gustaba sentarme delante de la clase. Esta es mi clase favorita —murmuró Bella para sí misma.

—Las luces del frente son muy cegadoras. Iluminan todo el día, y los megahertz son…

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Necesitamos sentarnos aquí. Está bien. Pero planeo participar desde aquí, nuestra cueva —le informó.

—No me gustan las lámparas fluorescentes —comentó al final de su conversación.

Bella se hundió en su silla y decidió que tomar notas en esta clase no era necesario de todas formas. Ella sabía de literatura ya que era un ratón de biblioteca y estudiaba los clásicos por diversión.

Estaban leyendo Jane Eyre, y era dudoso que este profesor pueda ofrecer algún tipo de conocimiento que ella no sabía ya que lo había leído tres veces.

Durante el resto de la clase, Edward se quedó en silencio pero había algunas veces cuando ella sentía sus dedos acariciar su mano y apretarla ligeramente. Esas acciones hacían que sus dedos cosquilleasen y que se inclinara a su lado para codearle las costillas. Sin duda era cálido y acogedor.

Y él olía fenomenal, así que no era probable que su mano vaya a apestar como al sudor de un adolescente o algo si es que se la devolvía.

Cuando sonó la campana, Edward permaneció sentado con una mirada estoica.

—Es hora del almuerzo —le recordó ella.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces, vamos?

—No.

Ella le dio un codazo a su pierna.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No tienes hambre?

—Me abandonarás. —Su cabeza cayó hacia delante pero la miró a través de sus pestañas—. Ya estás cansada de mí. Estoy colmando tu paciencia.

—Está bien. No me molesta que tengas algunas preferencias —dijo ella y le ofreció una sonrisa amable.

—¿Realmente no te molesta?

—No. Es agradable ser necesitado algunas veces. —Le dio un codazo en sus piernas otra vez y se levantó.

Él se levantó lentamente después de ella pero su cabeza seguía baja.

—¿Por qué no nos dirijo yo esta vez? Pero te dejo elegir dónde nos sentamos, ¿de acuerdo? —Ofreció ella.

—¿Realmente no me dejarás solo allí? Las cafeterías son lugares viles —dijo, y sus labios temblaron.

Ella tomó su mano y lo miró de frente. Sus manos estaban heladas.

—¿Por qué dejaría a mi buen amigo Edward, al que le gusta estar conmigo? No tengo muchos amigos, así que estoy feliz de tener más.

Él tragó saliva y le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Ella soltó su mano y tomó su mochila.

—Yo llevaré esto por ti desde ahora. Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que soy un lisiado social. —Se la arrebató de sus manos.

—Yo la llevo —dijo ella, tratando de tomarla.

Él se lo tiró por el hombro y una mirada devastadora cruzó por su rostro.

—Yo también quiero ayudar. Y si esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, ¡entonces déjame hacerlo!

—Oh… si tú… de acuerdo. —Ella no tenia idea de qué hacer o decir a su alrededor. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente. Él volvía a parecer peligroso.

Era como un cruce extraño de un hombre lleno de buenas modales, preparado para detener a alguien que sea indecoroso, pero la caballerosidad terminaba allí, porque daba órdenes como si no le importara la opinión de los demás.

Era una dicotomía que le fascinaba: su protector y simultaneo acosador.

¿Así era en el Renacimiento? ¿Un hombre para defenderla, pero también para tomar decisiones por ella? Era liberador en cierto modo, pero también una carga. Ella era una chica independiente, necesitaba hacer algunas cosas por su cuenta.

Tendría que hablar sobre esto pronto antes que se le vaya de las manos…

.

.

**Hola, ¡gracias por todos los reviews y alertas! **

**Quería contarles que los días de actualización son los miércoles. Si puedo llegar a subir más, lo haré. **

**Saludos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de ****Scarlettplay****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**.**

**Capítulo tres**

**Diferencias alimenticias **

—Nos sentaremos al lado de esa ventana. Necesito luz natural. Cuando en un mes esté más cálido afuera, nos sentaremos allí —dijo Edward.

Bella sonrió.

—Realmente eres bueno expresando tus sentimientos sobre las cosas. La mayoría de los chicos no son capaces de eso.

Él sonrió, feliz.

—¿En serio? ¿Soy bueno en eso?

—Lo eres —dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sintió un impulso de besarlo en la mejilla, pero la ignoró y lo jaló hacia la fila para la comida.

—Esto es comida saludable —comentó.

—¿Si? ¿Y? Es la barra de ensaladas —dijo ella.

—No soy vegetariano. Necesito proteína para construir músculos y mantener mis niveles de energía, sino no me puedo concentrar —respondió, llevándola con él.

Ella lo detuvo de un tirón.

—Bueno, yo como ensalada de almuerzo. No soy vegetariana, pero los platos de carne están llenas de grasas aquí y contienen azúcar innecesaria. No puedo comer esa basura.

—¿Por qué no? Sabe bien. —Él la miró como si fuera un monstruo.

—No me gusta hablar de ello. —Ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no me sueltas mi mano, vas a buscar lo que quieres comer y luego nos encontramos en la mesa que elegiste?

Su mano tembló en la de ella.

—No quiero soltarte.

—Puedes hacerlo. Será por cinco minutos o menos. Lo prometo, iré a nuestra mesa ni bien consiga mi ensalada y bebida.

Pudo recuperar su mano de manera lenta y suave, así no le asustaba u ofendía.

Él comenzó a balbucear tablas de multiplicar para sí mismo en voz baja.

—Edward. —Extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano—. Yo no abandono a mis amigos… y tú eres uno. Confía en mí. Puedes hacer esto. —Ella sonrió y él respondió con una sonrisa asustada pero genuina, y encorvó su cuerpo lejos de ella—. Ve.

¿Acaso lo estaba asustando? Él lo parecía por la manera en que su cuerpo se encorvó.

—Alice dice que necesito amigos y que está bien confiar en ellos.

—Alice es tan inteligente como bonita.

Él dio un paso atrás.

—¿Piensas que otra chica es bonita? ¿Eres homosexual?

Ella rio.

—La última vez que chequeé, no. Pero puedo admitir cuando otra persona del mismo sexo es atractiva sin que signifique que quiero… No importa.

Se interrumpió porque el rostro de él estaba arrugado por la confusión.

—No importa. Nos vemos en la mesa en cinco minutos. —Lo ahuyentó con la mano.

—Contaré los segundos —dijo él.

Y ella se dio cuenta que esa declaración era un hecho, no algo retórico, así que se apuró a conseguir su comida. Había cosas que necesitaba resolver antes de volver a su lado.

Cuando ella se sentó, él no estaba. Suspiró con alivio mientras sacaba su ensalada casera de su bolso y añadía un poco de pollo a su plato. Los trozos los puso al fondo el plato, así él no los veía y se quejaba al respecto, lo que solo daría lugar a preguntas a las que ella estaría incómoda de contestar.

Normalmente, ella estaría comiendo mientras esperaba por una de sus pocos amigos, Ángela, pero hoy, parecía prudente esperar por él. No sabía cómo reaccionaria si ella comenzaba sin él.

Él podría empezar a balbucear nuevas ecuaciones. Y conociéndolo, sería más ruidoso en esta sala que contenía acústica que si hubiera tenido control total del sistema de megafonía.

Edward se sentó a su lado con un movimiento rápido y tomó su mano rápidamente.

Esta vez, tomó su mano derecha, así que ahora ella tendría que comer con su izquierda.

Oh, bueno. Estaba bien…. si eso lo mantenía feliz y en paz, entonces lo haría sin insistir en su libertad.

Él comenzó a comer con celo. Parecía que le gustaba la comida mexicana porque estaba atacando su taco a una velocidad aterradora.

A ella siempre le gustó la comida mexicana. De hecho, amaba esos tacos rellenos de ensaladas, pero sabía lo que le haría a ella si lo comía.

—Hola —dijo Ángela y se unió a ellos en la mesa.

—Hola —respondió Bella—. Ángela, este es Edward. Es un nuevo estudiante y hoy es su primer día.

Edward ignoró a Ángela y continuó comiendo como si nunca fuera a llenarse.

Ángela vio la unión de sus manos bajo el brazo de Edward.

—No preguntes —articuló Bella a su amiga.

—Así que, ¿cómo fue la clase de Literatura? ¡La mía fue una mierda! Nuestra profesora nos está haciendo estudiar Hamlet. ¡Odio esa historia! —exclamó Ángela—. Es tan confusa, sin mencionar lo deprimente.

—Hamlet es una metáfora para cualquier edad. Es contada con brillantez. Si no entiendes la difícil situación de Hamlet y Ofelia, entonces no entiendes como funciona este mundo realmente —comentó Edward.

Ángela sonrió y se relajó en su silla.

—Si, eso es lo que mi papa papá dice. Parece que los dos tomaran de la misma agua.

—¿Tu papá tiene un sistema RO instalado en el fregadero de tu cocina? Eso es lo que mi papá instaló en nuestra casa y solo se me permite tomar de allí. No me deja tomar soda, y no es justo ya que Emmett y Alice toman todo el tiempo.

Ángela parpadeó y abrió su boca ligeramente.

—Qué mal.

Bella suspiró y cambió de tema.

—Edward es un genio de las matemáticas. Cada vez que necesitemos ayuda con Cálculo, estoy segura que nos ayudará. —Ella realmente no tenia idea si esto era verdad o no, pero parecía una suposición lógica ya que le gustaba balbucear números cuando se agitaba.

Ella le codeó para que asintiera en acuerdo.

Él no les prestó atención y siguió comiendo.

Este chico iba a ser la razón por la cual ella tuviera una crisis antes que termine el día escolar. Simplemente lo sabía. Su estómago era un nudo de nervios.

—Suena genial. Siempre necesito ayuda con matemáticas. Estoy decidida a aprobarla así obtengo crédito para la universidad —dijo Ángela.

—¿Quién es el sexi? —Una voz de mujer habló detrás de Bella.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro.

—Oh, hola, Jessica.

Jessica se unió a ellos en la mesa, y eso era inusual en para ella. Normalmente se sentaba con Mike y sus amigos atletas.

Bella se retorció por dentro cuando vio de la manera que Jessica miraba de reojo al otro lado de la mesa.

—Su nombre es Bella y también creo que es sexi —respondió Edward.

Bella suprimió una risa.

—Ella hablaba de ti.

—Pensé que dijiste que las chicas podían pensar que otras personas del mismo sexo eran atractivas. ¿Acaso no es lo que ella está haciendo… observando lo bonita que eres? —Él parpadeó dos veces y miró profundamente a los ojos de Bella como si estuviera buscando las respuestas que no sabía.

—Jess sabe quién soy. Nos conocemos desde hace años. Tú eres el nuevo aquí. Y si, ella puede pensar que otra chica es bonita, pero eso no es lo que estaba haciendo. Ella quería saber quién eres. —Bella refregó su barbilla contra su hombro ya que tenía su otra mano soldada a la de él—. Edward, ella es Jessica. Jess, él es Edward. —Ella volvió a su almuerzo.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es? —preguntó él.

—¿Cuál es qué? —Jessica frunció el ceño.

—Tu nombre. ¿Es Jessica o Jess? Quiero saber como llamarte bien. No me gusta avergonzarme en situaciones sociales —aclaró.

Jessica se enderezó en su asiento y se echó para atrás mientras su ceño se fruncía aún más.

—¿Eres real? Nadie habla así.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Con modales y con el uso correcto de la gramática? Solo por que sea un adolescente no significa que deba masacrar el idioma —le respondió.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Dios mío, ¡eres demasiado adorable para las palabras! Bella, él es inteligente y hermoso. Quiero un poco de eso. —Ella extendió su mano sobre la mesa—. Puedes tomar mi mano.

Edward ignoró su oferta.

—Necesito una mano libre para comer, y la mano de Bella encaja con mis exigencias.

—¿Y las mías no? —preguntó Jessica, subiendo la voz.

—No. Tienes uñas largas y pintadas, usas muchos anillos y no creo que te agrade. —Dio un mordisco a su comida.

—Puedo quitarme mis anillos. Y si me gustas. —Sus ojos se volvieron temerosos.

Él se negó a responder hasta que masticó a fondo su comida y tragó. Luego dijo—: Uñas largas.

—Son falsas. Puedo quitármelas esta noche.

—Odio las uñas falsas. ¿Sabes lo que el pegamento tóxico hace a tus uñas, y sin mencionar a tus neuronas?

_¿Cuáles neuronas? _Pensó Bella y rio para sí misma. Jessica no era conocida por su inteligencia. Ella era conocida como la chica que podía conseguir a cualquier chico que quisiera. Sus reveladoras prendas era una parte de la ecuación.

—¿Acaso importa? Lo dejaré esta noche. Ya verás. Mañana, estaré lista para ti. —Sonrió Jessica pero sus ojos contenían una emoción diferente… hambre pura, y no de comida.

—Hasta ahora, solo tienes una clase conmigo. Bella está en cinco de mis clases, y mi hermana en dos, así que el horario para sostener mi mano está lleno. —Tomó otro bocado y se lo llevó a los labios—. Pero tal vez en deportes puede que lo considere.

—¡Genial! —Jessica estalló de alegría—. Te tomo la palabra y te buscaré en las gradas el próximo partido de futbol.

—Si es que asisto. Eso es casi tan malo como las cafeterías —dijo tan bajo que Bella no estaba segura si Jess lo había escuchado.

No era como si lo hubiera hecho caso de todos modos. Una vez que esa chica tenía la mente fija en un tipo, no descansaba hasta que lo haya ganado.

Y justo ahora, parecía que Jessica ya estaba haciendo planes en su mente.

.

.

.

Edward salió de los vestuarios del gimnasio, tirando de sus diminutos pantalones cortos del uniforme de Educación Física.

Alice le saludo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo?

—Estuvo bien. Las manos de Bella son suaves y flexibles —dijo él.

—Creo que les gustas, Edward. —Ella sonrió a su hermano con aprobación.

—Ella dijo que soy su amigo, y no le molesta que le tome la mano.

—Quiero decir, ella tiene un enamoramiento contigo, y sabía que eso iba a pasar, con tu aspecto y altura y todo. Solo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Ella parece agradable, pero nunca sabes… No quiero que te hagan daño. —Miró por a su alrededor, probablemente analizando las miradas de las chicas en su dirección.

—Otra chica quiere sostener mi mano. Su nombre es Jessica y Jess.

El resto de los alumnos comenzó a estirar, precalentándose para basquetbol. Nadie les prestaba atención a ellos.

Ella rio.

—_¿Quién? _

—Oye, guapo, debes ser perfecto para esto… con lo alto que eres —dijo Jessica, caminando hacia ellos.

—Hola, Jess y Jessica —la saludó.

—_Eres _muy raro, pero excéntrico puede ser bueno —ronroneó Jessica—. Llámame como quieras. La mayoría de los chicos me dice "nena". No me molesta.

—Edward _no_ es como el resto de los chicos. —Alice se volteó hacia él—. La llamarás Jessica y nada más. —Tomó su mano con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos.

Jessica se puso a su otro lado y cuando tomó su mano, él se apartó por completo de ella.

Lo próximo que él supo… Alice estaba en el suelo y Jessica estaba tambaleándose tras él. Él trató de liberarse, pero tenía miedo de pisotear a su hermana.

Así que, en cambio, se quedó quieto y cantó formulas para los distintos volúmenes de triángulos. Los números explotaron en su cabeza cuando una mano se deslizó en la suya.

Ellos daban vuelta en su cabeza, todos ellos, y él gritó para que salgan de su mente.

La manó apretó más fuerte, y su voz se hizo más audaz.

Pasó de formulas a ecuaciones cuadráticas en tan solo unos segundos.

—…. Detente… No te dejará… —Escuchó fragmentos de Alice a quién fuera que lo estaba tocando.

No funcionó.

La mano se aferró fuertemente a la suya y la otra mano de esa persona estaba sobre la unión de las dos mientras que otra con fuerza trataba de quitarla.

Su voz se intensificó y los números salían de él mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Su visión se volvió borrosa.

Un momento después, estaba encorvado sobre si mismo.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Salte, estúpida perra! —chilló Alice.

El contacto finalmente se fue, y Alice se puso frente a él, rogándole que haga algo, pero él no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Su voz se ahogaba entre los números.

Cerró sus ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso así podía respirar.

Cuanto más fuerte era su agarre, más se tranquilizaban los números, pero todavía sobrepasaba todo su alrededor.

Escuchaba los pies caminando a su alrededor y voces resonando en sus oídos, pero eran indescifrables.

Mientras que se sumergía en ese estado dónde no había más que números, de la nada, una voz suave lo llamó.

—Si tomo tu mano y me quedo contigo, tienes que comportarte, Edward. Estoy aquí para ti, pero necesitas calmarte.

Miró hacia arriba. ¡Ella estaba aquí!

Los números brillaban ante sus ojos, pero disminuyeron a un susurro en su cabeza.

Él parpadeó para que desaparezcan por completo.

—¿Eres Bella?

Ella sonrió.

—Si. Y tú eres Edward, mi amigo.

—Yo no tengo amigos. —Su corazón se congeló. Ella realmente no lo quería. La única razón por la que Bella estaba allí era porque se había puesto tan mal que Alice necesitaba ayuda, y ella no debió ser capaz de encontrar a Emmett.

Pero cuando Bella tomó su mano, volvió a latir, y los números se fueron completamente.

—Ahora si tienes, porque ambos nos caemos bien, así que eso nos hace amigos. —La voz de Bella era aún más suave que su mano.

El entrenador estaba detrás de Bella y el resto de los estudiantes estaban contra las paredes con Jessica regodeándose con algunos amigos sobre algo.

—Él está bien ahora —dijo Alice.

—¿Debería estar en el banquillo durante los juegos? —preguntó el entrenador.

—No. Le gusta el basquetbol, y es muy bueno en ello. Una vez que empieza, no recordará lo que pasó. Solo necesitamos asegurarnos que nadie lo toque más allá del contacto regular del juego —comentó ella.

El entrenador asintió pero no parecía convencido.

—Creo que tal vez deba quedarme —dijo Bella.

La mano de Edward estaba separada de su cuerpo… o tenía que estarlo, porque el resto de su cuerpo estaba cálido, pero su mano era como el fuego, tanto como para derretir hielo. Era mágico como el alma de ella se fundía contra su piel, filtrándose en sus venas y volviéndose parte de él.

—Ahora está bien. Puedes irte —Alice le dijo a Bella.

—Necesito que ella se quede —habló Edward.

—Pero necesitaras tus dos manos para jugar —sostuvo Alice, entrando en su mirada.

Sin embargo, él solo miraba a Bella. La manera en que sus grandes ojos marrones brillaban bajo la horrible iluminación del gimnasio era algo increíble.

—Me voy a sentar con Bella. Ella me va a hablar, porque eso es lo que los amigos hacen. —Él parpadeó tan rápido así no se perdía un momento de su fascinante admiración.

Allí había algo que él nunca antes había visto. Un deseo real de estar con ella. También había una falta de juicio. Ella era un alma buena, y él necesitaba eso en su vida. Nunca lo supo hasta ahora. Estaba saliendo a la superficie desde su sangre hasta su piel, calentándolo de adentro hacia afuera.

—Me quedaré. ¿Puede asegurarse que mi profesor de Historia lo sepa? —Bella preguntó al entrenador.

—Me ocuparé de eso. —El entrenador llamó a Jessica para que se acercara, y Edward inmediatamente se escabulló detrás de Bella y se encogió cerca de tres pulgadas.

—Ella no te tocará —le tranquilizó Alice.

—Pero ella me está mirando de _esa_ manera —dijo, encogiéndose detrás de Bella y Alice.

—Tengo una idea —declaró Bella. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y luminosos cuando se volvió hacia él.

—Si, hagámoslo —concordó él antes de siquiera escuchar lo que era.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que… —empezó Alice pero se detuvo porque justo entonces, Bella se giró para besar a Edward en la mejilla.

Él se movió en el último momento y se aseguró que ese beso no aterrizara en su mejilla… sino en su boca.

Fue corto y nada como para hacer una fiesta sobre ello, pero dos cosas resultaron de esa acción pequeña y aparentemente insignificante.

Uno: Jessica ya no estaba sonriendo. Ella estaba fulminando con la mirada a Bella y tenía sus manos en puños rígidos a sus costados. La atención ya no estaba en él, sino en ella.

Dos: El dolor en cierto lugar de Edward se triplicó intensamente, y estaba alegre por ello. Le daría algo en que concentrarse para mantener alejados a los números.

Aunque… correr será muy difícil ante lo doloroso que ya estaba…. Porque ahora estaba determinado en jugar así ella podía ver lo normal que él podía ser. Que podía funcionar y ser como cualquier otro chico del colegio.

Esta fue la segunda vez que a Edward le dolía, el primero fue en la cafetería cuando ella tocó su mejilla, pero este beso fue mucho mejor.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Tendría que preguntarle a Emmett esta noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de ****Scarlettplay****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**.**

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Líneas del tiempo**

Cuando la jornada escolar acabó, Bella se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido. Era como si hubiera corrido una maratón sin haberse preparado antes, solo que ésta tenía vallas de ladrillo. Cuando golpeara contra ellas, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara, iba a doler como la mierda.

Se encaminó hacia su viejo Jeep rojo, y antes de entrar en él, se tomó un momento para tomar un cigarrillo.

Nadie se daría cuenta o le importaría si fumara rápidamente antes de irse.

El estacionamiento estaba lleno de estudiantes, y el establecimiento rara vez prestaba atención porque en estos momentos estaban ansiosos por alejarse de los adolescentes hormonales.

—¡Bella! —gritó una voz femenina.

Bella guardó el cigarrillo en su bolso.

Maldición. Realmente necesitaba uno, y si fumaba en el Jeep, su madre la mataría.

—¡Espera! ¿Me llevas a casa? —le llamó Alice.

Bella se giró y encontró a Alice sola.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —El pulso se le aceleró. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Quién lo estaba cuidando? ¿Acaso tuvo otro ataque? ¡Dios mío! Se lo habían llevado al hospital, ¿no? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero, ¿por qué? Ella apenas lo conocía, y él convirtió su día en una locura, aunque no podía negar que fue interesante.

—Está con Emmett, nuestro hermano. Están levantando pesas y luego irán a la práctica de fútbol. —Alice se acercó a ella. Su rostro irradiaba alivio y bondad. Era obvio que se preocupaba por su hermano, pero apreciaba los momentos que estaba sin él.

Por alguna estúpida razón, Bella le envidiaba.

—Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Me das un aventón?

—Claro —respondió Bella sin pensar—. Y tal vez puedas explicarme algo de lo que pasó hoy.

—Me encantaría —su voz sonó como campanas en la brisa.

Bella abrió la puerta del pasajero y dejo entrar a Alice, antes de cerrarla usando todo su peso. Todo su peso de 66 kilogramos. _Y todavía le faltaba perder 11…_

—Primero, ¿puedes decirme cómo le fue en tu clase en Literatura? Él dijo que fue bien, lo que significa que probablemente no fue así. Quiero escucharlo de ti —comenzó Alice.

Bella encendió el coche y salió del estacionamiento antes de empezar a contar los hechos.

—Bueno, algo similar a lo que le pasó en el gimnasio, excepto… que no fue porque una chico le tocó, sino porque un chico lo hizo. Fue Mike.

—¿Qué Mike?

Bella se rascó su barbilla.

—Mike, ya sabes, el tipo grande del equipo de fútbol americano. No me acuerdo de su apellido. Él trata de hablarme a veces, pero solo para poner celosa a Jessica Stanley.

—Oh, ya sé de quién hablas. Es un idiota —dijo Alice con una sonrisa—. Emmett odia a ese tipo. Dijo que era el peor mariscal del mundo, —Alice pausó, ladeando su cabeza—. ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Está molestando a Edward para llegar a Emmett!

—Realmente no creo que esa fuera…

—¡Voy a poner un cerdo muerto en su cama, ya que él es uno de ellos! —murmuró unas cuantas palabrotas Alice, las cuales Bella ignoró.

—¿Quieres escuchar mi versión de los hechos o no? —le interrumpió Bella.

—Sí. —Los ojos de Alice se abrieron ampliamente por un segundo y enderezó su cuello.

¿Acaso estaba sorprendida que alguien estaba siendo agresivo? ¿Qué esperaba cuando ella estaba diciendo palabrotas hace un momento?

—Bueno, estaba tratando de ayudar a Edward porque te olvidaste de presionar "Grabar" en el IPhone. —La mano de Alice voló a su boca—. No te preocupes. Fue solucionado, y él lo tiene en su bolsillo. O al menos, creo es allí dónde lo puso después de clase entre todo el caos que pasó. —Bella no podía explicar esto bien. Era como una especie de revoltijo en su memoria después de todo lo que pasó hoy.

—¿Qué pasó? —Dijo cada palabra como si Bella le estuviera contando la historia de terror que jamás hubiera escuchado.

—Creo que fue mi culpa. Él preguntó si podía sostener mi mano, y le respondí que sí. —¿Qué le decía ahora?— Tuvimos que intercambiar de lugar, y no sé, entre esos momentos, Mike le preguntó a Edward si me estaba tocando y molestando, pero antes que yo pudiera responder, como que empujó a Edward a un lado.

—¡Decime que no hizo!

—Mmmm, pero después de eso me aseguré que nadie lo tocara. Él comenzó a decir formulas matemáticas y cosas así y entonces se cerró en sí mismo, pero…

—¡Esto es peor de lo que pensé! —Las manos de Alice volaron por los aires—. Le dije a papá que él no estaba preparado para esto. Esta es la tercera vez. Tres veces y se termina. Se lo dije. Dale otro mes, y luego inscríbelo en la escuela. Pero ¿alguno en esta estúpida familia me escucha? ¡No!

—Alice, ¿qué mierda le pasa?

Alice se giró y miró con mucha malicia que Bella realmente se encogió y presionó su espalda contra la puerta.

—Más te vale que lo digas de otra manera —amenazó Alice.

—Lo siento, pero sé que tiene alguna… —Hizo una pausa para expresarlo mejor esta vez—, discapacidad. Vi que el Sr. Pérez escribió algunas notas para los profesores en su nuevo horario. Solo quiero saber… ¿qué dice?

—Tú piensas que es estúpido. Ya le estés relacionando con chicos que tienen discapacidades mentales —dijo Alice, bufando—. ¿Por qué me molesto con ustedes? —Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Escucha! También tengo muchos problemas; Dios sabe que no soy una santa, pero no pienso nada así de él. Él es brillante… nadie puede ver eso. Pero hay algo raro pasando allí. ¿Tiene algún tipo de Asperger? —Se sintió estúpida al preguntar eso. Todo lo que ella sabía sobre Asperger era de leer las novelas de Nicholas Sparks. _Querido John_ no era fuente para citar en este tema tan delicado. Alice probablemente le patee el culo si le mencionase a Channing Tatum.

—No. Nada de eso. —Alice miró por la ventana.

¿Estaba viendo algo que Bella no podía?

Bella entrecerró sus ojos pero todo parecía normal.

—Si no es Asperger, ¿entonces qué es?

Alice pausó antes de contestar y tomó la manija de la puerta.

—No sabemos lo que tiene. Él es el primer caso documentado. Por ahora, lo llaman el caso Harkham número uno.

Bella sonrió mientras se le caía una lágrima.

—Está bien. —Pero nada lo estaba. Esto cambiaba todo. Él no era normal en realidad.

—Te necesita, Bella. No estoy segura de por qué o cómo decidió eso. Le tomó años para permitirle a Carlisle que le tocara.

Bella estacionó a un lado de la carretera.

—¿Años? ¿A su propio padre? —Sacó un cigarrillo. A la mierda su madre y sus estúpidas reglas sobre fumar. Sin importarle lo que Alice opinara, bajó la ventanilla y lo encendió.

—Carlisle no es su padre biológico. Es complicado —dijo Alice, volviendo su rostro hacia su lado de la ventana.

—Okey, es complicado. ¿Qué familia no lo es?

—La nuestra es peor que los Brady. No hay risas cuando alguien se rompe la nariz en un partido de fútbol porque nos pueden quitar a Edward, y nosotros somos lo único que le queda.

Bella dio una larga calada y tiró el resto del cigarrillo por la ventana y luego la cerró. Agarró del brazo de Alice.

—Dime. Él me involucró en esto… necesito saber.

Alice se volvió hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Bella soltó su brazo.

—Edward es tres años mayor que yo. Compartimos la misma madre. Cuando él tenía doce años, ella se fue y nunca volvió. Él no recuerda ese día, pero yo sí. No tenemos idea de dónde se fue. Mi papá ya había discutido sobre adoptar a Edward, pero después que ella se fue no estaba seguro si seguir con ello o no. Contactó al padre de Edward, pero ese tipo no podía cuidarlo. Su verdadero papá ni siquiera lo reconocía. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando era un niño. Aparentemente era demasiado para Anthony Masen…. Edward era un niño muy difícil de tratar.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Piensa que es pegajoso ahora? ¡Él insistió en que lo tengan en brazos en público todo el tiempo hasta que tuvo seis!

El rostro de Bella se desarmó.

—¿Cómo lo tomó tu familia?

—Ya te dije que su papá se las tomó. Mamá era muy paciente con él, pero cuando tuvo doce, se hartó. Él pareció no avanzar emocionalmente. Intelectualmente, era más inteligente que ella. Más que todos nosotros, pero era difícil de razonar con él. Con eso es lo que estás lidiando ahora. Un niño de doce años atrapado en la mente de un genio y en un cuerpo de adolescente lleno de hormonas. Cuando se enfada, estalla, y solo puede pensar en términos de exactitud.

—Matemáticas.

—Tiene sentido, supongo. Si se siente inseguro de si mismo, se va a los hechos que conoce como concretos.

Ella volvió a poner el coche en la carretera y comenzó a conducir otra vez.

—Déjame ver si entiendo eso… ¿tu mamá lo llevaba todo el tiempo en publico hasta los seis años ya que no permitía que tu papá lo tocara?

—Sip. —Pronunció fuerte la "P"—. Puedes imaginar que no lo sacábamos mucho.

Bella ignoró esa última declaración.

—¿Y permite que le toque tu hermano?

—Sí. Él se lo pide a veces pero a Emmett no le gusta en público. Aunque lo soporta porque es mejor a que Edward estalle en un ataque.

Alice le dio algunas instrucciones rápidas sobre cómo llegar a su casa.

Durante el resto del viaje, Bella lo pasó en silencio. Su mente iba mucho más rápido que su coche.

—Solo para que sepas… Cuando se acurruca en una bola, es muy tarde por lo general. Debes ser especial o fuerte para poder sacarlo de eso.

—¿Muy tarde para qué? —Bella estacionó el coche frente a una casa amplia y de lujo.

Era fácilmente el doble del tamaño de su casa.

—Muy tarde para lo que viene después. Después que explota y se hace bolita, comienza a destrozar el lugar. También es conocido por prender fuego las cosas. —Alice abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó—. Sin embargo, espero que no le tengas miedo. Él nunca lastima a nadie intencionalmente. Nunca me ha dejado una marca, y yo soy demasiado tonta como para meterme entre él y el peligro todo el tiempo. —Sonrió—. ¡Adiós!

—¡Espera! —Tomó aire profundo—. Alice, dame tu número de teléfono. Estoy segura que tendré más preguntas, y algunas veces puede que me trabe y no sepa como ayudarlo.

La sonrisa de Alice se agrandó.

—Así que, ¿vas ayudarlo entonces?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Porque tiene una seria atracción hacia ti. Eso como que asusta a las chicas.

Bella se rio al pensar sobre Jessica.

—Escuché que vienen de un pequeño pueblo. Alguien me dijo eso de paso en el pasillo cuando Edward no estaba conmigo. Bienvenidos a Phoenix… tierra de los locos y el calor. He vivido aquí toda mi vida. Créeme cuando te digo que… lo he visto todo. Y la mayoría de eso es por mi madre y sus locos amigos.

Alice extendió su mano para tomar el teléfono de Bella, la cual con mucho gusto de lo dio. Tipeó su número y se lo devolvió.

—Realmente espero que su amistad es un regalo increíble.

—Creo que lo sé —dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio, preocupada que ya la estuviera cagando. ¿Qué sabía ella de él? No mucho. Alice le contó sobre su pasado, pero no de sus síntomas.

—Oh, y una cosa más…

—¿Sí? —Bella se inclinó hacia ella.

—Si lo tocas de cualquier forma que no sea fraternal… ¡te arrancaré las manos! —Y con eso, Alice cerró la puerta y le dio una sonrisa que decía "¡Asesina" por todos lados.

Bella sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y se fue antes que viera que más podía hacer Alice.

¿Por qué mierda tuvo que aceptar esto?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de ****Scarlettplay****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**.**

**Capítulo cinco**

**Zonas dolorosas**

A veces creo que él regresó a menos de doce años.

Eso era todo. Eso era lo único que decía en el teléfono de Alice, pero Edward se dio cuenta rápidamente a quién se lo había dicho y lo que significaba.

Bella debía de haber estado mandándose mensajes con Alice. Una sensación rara pasó por sus brazos e hizo que los pelos de su cuello se pusieran de punta.

Edward se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación, agitando su teléfono en su puño.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto?

—¿Hacer qué? —Los ojos de ella se cerraron lentamente como si estuviera cansada y los volvió a abrir, pero a penas se enfocaban en él.

Él abrió su palma frente a su rostro enfocando esas palabras en su rostro. ¿Ahora veía lo que él quería decir?

—Estás decidida a arruinar cualquier oportunidad que tengo de tener una amiga. ¡Y no solo una amiga, sino una novia! Le gusto. ¡O lo hacía hasta que fuiste y lo arruinaste! —Salió corriendo de allí ya que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

No, esta vez lágrimas no. Él había llorado demasiado las últimas semanas mientras rogaba y suplicaba ir al colegio y comenzar a principio de año como sus hermanos. Él sabía que podía conquistar la secundaria y obtener un diploma.

Alice había discutido en contra y dicho que con un GED* sería suficiente. No para él. Por una vez él quería hacer las cosas de forma correcta… de forma normal. Sin romper las reglas.

Sí, le habían expulsado las ultimas dos veces que intentó terminar su ultimo año, y las cosas se salieron de las manos con la sangre y todo, pero esta vez era diferente. Ellos estaban en una nueva ciudad, un nuevo estado, y él ya había hecho muchos avances desde su primer día. Tenía un amigo real. Uno al que podía tocar. ¡Eso era un milagro! ¿Cómo su hermana no podía ver eso?

Bueno, Emmett lo entendería.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano para encontrarlo hojeando una revista mientras que estaba recostado en su cama con una manta sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Edward. Sus palmas sudaban.

La última vez que le preguntó a su hermano qué estaba haciendo cuando tenía una manta en su regazo, él le había hecho sentarse y mirar una película con un montón de personas desnudas haciendo ruidos como gatos peleándose en el patio trasero.

Él nunca fue el mismo desde esa noche, y estuvo muy adolorido por días. Caminar se convirtió en una tarea, y su papá le retó a los dos por lo grosero que era ir caminando con una erección en público.

A Edward no le gustaba esa palabra. Hacía que los números fueran más fuertes. Pero tenía precaución y se alejaba de la gente si tenía dolor.

—Ven, te mostraré —dijo Emmett. Hizo un gesto para que se sentara al borde de la cama.

Giró la revista para que Edward la vea y las páginas estaban llenas de mujeres desnudas.

—¿Esas mujeres son pobres? —preguntó Edward. El dinero debe haber sido tan escaso que eligieron la comida antes que la ropa.

—Eso espero. Tal vez me dejen llevarlas a casa. —Se echó a reír Emmett.

—Tal vez Alice pueda compartir algo de su ropa con ellas —dijo Edward—. Ella tiene mucha.

Emmett se detuvo en medio de sus carcajadas.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Vives conmigo y no sabes lo que es porno? ¡Sacrilegio! —Sonrió y le indicó a Edward que girara la página. Pero él no lo hizo. Algo le decía que debería dejar de mirar esto.

—He escuchado esa palabra antes. Papá dijo que era malo y que lo evite. ¿Es como la soda, que tú y Alice sí pueden tomar pero yo no?

—Es un poco más complicado que eso —suspiró Emmett.

—Nadie en esta casa me explica nada, excepto papá, y él trae libros que no quiero ver —se quejó Edward. Se tomó de la parte de atrás de su cuello y apretó. A veces eso ayudaba a mantener los números alejados.

—Nadie quiere ver esa m… digo, basura. Libros de medicina son la peor manera de explicar a alguien sobre sexo —dijo Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando con una risa—. Odio esas charlas que da. Pero son geniales para burlarse después con mis amigos.

—Y nadie maldice cerca de mí tampoco. Ya no soy un niño. ¡Todos tienen que darse cuenta de eso!

—Está bien, de acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres saber? —Emmett le miró pero había un toque de preocupación en sus ojos.

—No le diré a papá; quiero saber qué hacer con esta chica.

—Desnúdala. ¿Próxima pregunta?

—Me da dolor cuando me toca, y un poco cuando me mira o me habla también.

Emmett gruñó, saltó de la cama y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas. Parecía como si Emmett estuviera dolorido ahora.

—¿La manta es una manera de esconderlo? ¿Debería llevar una a la escuela? —preguntó Edward.

—Nooo —arrastró las palabras Emmett y rodó sus ojos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo—. Esa es una mala idea. Necesitas bajarla en el baño.

—¿Bajar qué?

—Frotar. Tú sabes…

—¿Frotar qué? ¿Mi pene?

Emmett gruñó aún más fuerte.

—¿Por qué tienes que llamarlo así? Nadie usa esa palabra excepto los médicos.

—Oh —Edward se masajeó el cuello ya que no estaba seguro de qué otra cosa tenía que frotar; su hermano todavía tenía que responder su primera pregunta. Y ahora Edward se preguntaba cómo se supone que tiene que llamar a su pene.

—Se puso muy adolorida hoy. Ella me besó —admitió Edward.

—¡Wow! ¿En serio? Cuéntamelo… ¿con lengua? ¿Te succionó el labio inferior?

—¿Lengua? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

—¡Dios mío! Te voy a enviar algunos vídeos de internet así te educas al estilo Emmett. Y ya que no te voy a dar lecciones de cómo hacerte una paja, considera esos links como un regalo de cumpleaños tardío. —Se tocó la sien y enarcó las cejas—. Y cuando termines con eso, ¿puedes hacer un remix de estos? —Le dio a Edward un papel con nombres de dos canciones.

Edward dijo que podía y salió de la habitación. ¿Cuándo Emmett se iba a dar cuenta que él era inteligente? ¿Más inteligente de lo que se dejaba ver?

.

.

Edward miró los links que su hermano le envió varias veces. La parte más preocupante era cuándo un fluido blanco salía de la punta del pene del hombre después que este se bombeé varias veces. ¿Se suponía que era así? En los libros de su padre, siempre salía goteando, no disparando.

Y parecía claro, sin color.

¿Acaso el hombre en el vídeo estaba enfermo?

La única manera que Edward podía saberlo era haciendo esas acciones en sí mismo. Él sin duda estaba en buena salud. Pero estaba inseguro si realmente podía hacer eso.

Edward se quedó con esos pensamientos al día siguiente cuándo entró a su primera clase que compartía con Bella.

Ella le sonrió y saludó con la mano.

Hasta ahora, estaba bien… nada de números ni dolor.

Alice estaba en el pasillo, y él le saludó. No había necesidad de que ella estuviera allí. Él lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Y quería que Alice se alejara de Bella.

Caminó hacia las escaleras, se sentó junto a su compañera, y sin preguntar, ella extendió su mano hacia él.

—Gracias —dijo él, una sonrisa sacacorchos es instaló en sus labios.

Algo en ella era seguro… ella controlaba los números.

Había solo una otra cosa en su vida que hacía eso, pero papá no lo aprobaba.

Bella probablemente estaría en la lista "bueno para Edward" de papá incluso aunque sea dulce como el azúcar.

—De nada —respondió Bella—. Espero que mi mano no este muy sudada. Hoy es un día caluroso.

—Es perfecta y cálida, como tú. —Sonrió ampliamente. Esta vez, sus mejillas estaban tan apretadas que era difícil de mantener sus ojos abiertos para verla tanto como sea posible. Su objetivo era ver todo lo que pueda de ella hoy. Sin el dolor si es posible.

Tal vez ella podía llevarle a casa después de la escuela en vez de Alice.

Esperaba tener su propio coche pronto y llevarla por ahí él mismo. Si ella podía verlo como un adulto responsable, las cosas serían diferentes.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. Todo su pecho estaba temblando por dentro. ¿Cómo tenían conversaciones la gente normal?

—El tiempo parece decente, ¿no? —comenzó, esperando que esta fuera una forma común de comenzar una. Ella dijo que estaba caluroso, pero eso puede ser agradable.

—El clima aquí apesta a sudor, o al menos por la mitad del año, pero no importa. Ni bien me gradúe en nueve meses, me voy de aquí. —Ella sonrió como si un recuerdo la llevara a otra parte.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Probablemente a Los Ángeles, o cerca de allí. Me encanta el agua. Me gusta nadar en el océano. Solo lo he hecho un par de veces, tirarme del acantilado cuando visité a mi padre, y me gustó. Quiero estar en un lugar que no esté el sol ardiendo todos los días. Necesito un poco de lluvia de vez en cuando. No es natural cómo tenemos regar artificialmente todo aquí. El verde es mi color favorito, pero no cuando es falso como lo es aquí —resopló ella.

Sus ojos se crisparon. ¿El verde era su favorito? El verde estaba en él… en sus ojos. ¿Acaso ella no se había dado cuenta?

—Tengo que cortar el pasto en nuestra casa, y el verde en nuestro patio no es falso. ¿Tal vez puedas venir a sentarte en el césped conmigo cuando necesites algo verdaderamente verde? —Su voz temblaba, pero esperaba que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Ella sonrió e inclinó su cabeza.

—¿Cómo la riegan? ¿Con aspersores?

—Con riego. A veces huele y hay pescados en el agua que quiero atrapar cuando papá no está viendo. Incluso tuvimos patos en nuestro patio una vez en esa agua.

—El riego es mejor para las plantas porque tiene trazas de minerales en ella.

Él sonrió. Ella no se estaba burlando de él. Realmente estaban disfrutando de hablar el uno con el otro, y no tenía que ver con ninguna de sus rarezas.

—Llueve aquí…

Justo cuando él estaba por impresionarla con su conocimiento local de lo mucho que llueve en Phoenix, fueron interrumpidos.

—Oh, Dios, ¿estás hablando con la gordita sobre el clima? ¿En serio? Y yo pensé que ella no se podía poner más patética que comer ensalada todos los días como si eso mágicamente la transformará en alguien atractiva —dijo una chica muy delgada y de cabello oscuro.

—Estamos discutiendo cosas que ambos disfrutamos. Y el clima y las plantas se encuentran en nuestras listas. ¿Por qué la llamaste gordita? —preguntó Edward.

Bella se estremeció ante la última palabra de su pregunta.

La morena simplemente rodó sus ojos.

—Edward, esta es Lauren. Ella es la prima de Jessica.

Ahora Edward se estremeció.

—Tú, mi amigo —dijo Lauren a Edward directamente—, estás invitado este viernes a unírtenos con Jessica después de la escuela para ir por algo de pizza y cerveza antes del partido de futbol. También vamos a discutir sobre el Baile de Bienvenida de la semana que viene. Ambas queremos que nos lleves, así que tendrás que elegir. —Lauren bateó sus pestañas y sus ojos azules le recordaron a los arándanos.

—Tus ojos parecen frutas, y cuando aplasto la fruta, el interior nunca es agradable. Además, eres muy infantil como para beber alcohol. —Se acercó más a Bella. La mirada amigable de Lauren cambió rápidamente a tenebrosa. Esa era más que las miradas normales que las chicas le daban. Parecía que ella quería lastimarlo. Quitarle todo lo que era normal en él.

—Lo siento, Lauren, pero él es intolerante a la lactosa y piensa que la cerveza sabe a pis. Él va a ir conmigo a comer comida mediterránea después de clases el viernes. Su hermana y hermano también vienen —habló Bella.

Edward se acurrucó contra Bella ahora y aunque su respiración era más fácil, no podía relajarse completamente con esa Lauren cerniéndose sobre él así.

—Lo siento si te he hecho sentir mal, niño fruta. ¿Puedo darte de la mano para disculparme? —Sonrió Lauren pero sus ojos seguían iguales. En ellos había peligro.

—No tienes que tocar a nadie que no quieras —le susurró Bella al oído.

Pero ella se equivocaba. Él necesitaba hacer esto… para probarle a Bella que era como los demás. Que un apretón de manos iba a estar bien.

—Esa es una buena manera de disculparse. Mejor que un abrazos —dijo él, convenciéndose a sí mismo que esta era la manera de manejar la situación.

Él extendió su mano, y no solo Lauren la tomó muy rápido, sino que tiró de ella hacia su mano y la besó.

Un escalofrío se apoderó de él cuando su lengua tocó su piel y los números explotaron como una supernova en su mente.

Pronunció la tabla de multiplicar de trece, pero se mantuvo quieto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus hombros se encogieron hasta sus orejas.

Cuándo abrió sus ojos, Lauren tenía una mirada maliciosa y asquerosa mientras miraba directamente a Bella.

Ella soltó su mano como si fuera un desafío completado y luego se alejó brincando detrás de otro chico.

Un chico con cabellos y ojos oscuros, y gran musculatura la recibió.

—Hay algo malo con ella. Me lamió —susurró Edward en el oído de Bella antes de volverse a sentar en su silla.

—Es una puta asquerosa. Ignórala. —La cabeza de Bella se inclinó hacia delante y su cabello cubrió su perfil.

Esto era peor que no saber de qué hablar antes. Ahora él no podía verla, y su objetivo puede que no se cumpla hoy.

Con una mano temblorosa, él extendió su mano y colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de ella. Su mejilla estaba húmeda, pero Bella se la secó rápidamente con sus dedos.

—Estoy orgullosa por haberte manejado muy bien. Ella hace que quiera asesinar muebles —admitió ella.

—Alice dice que fumas. Puedo mostrarte como prender fuego el escritorio de Lauren sin que ella se dé cuenta —sugirió él.

Bella estalló en risas después de eso, pero algo estaba mal. Su felicidad parecía artificial, como si estuviera cubriendo algo.

—Estoy segura que puedes, pero solo digamos que ya es un día demasiado caluroso, y no quiero añadir eso al calor. —Las palabras de Bella y sus acciones no lograron encajar porque en ese punto, ella buscó en su mochila y sacó un sweater ligero.

Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta que ella estaba vistiendo una camiseta blanca sin tiras, y sus hermosos brazos ahora estaban cubiertos, junto con su escote. Oh, ¿por qué no había mirado a sus pechos más de cerca cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

Mañana iba a ser lo primero que mire antes de incluso saludarla, en caso que ella decida ponerse un abrigo por si baja la temperatura.

Bueno, no podía culparle por estar preparada. Mañana él también vendría preparado en caso que pasara. Él sería su héroe cuando pueda protegerla de los elementos. Todas las chicas querían asegurarse que su cabello estuviera protegido de la lluvia, ¿no?

Si, si, tendría una cazadora para los dos, un gran paraguas, y una toalla para secarse en caso de que fueran mojados.

Él sacó una hoja, su lápiz, y escribió todo así no se olvidaba. Esto iba a recordarlo… esto era importante.

Casi tan importante como su mano a su lado que en ese momento estaba rascándole las costillas suavemente.

Él ronroneó. Se estiró y tarareó. Sonrió y esperó que algún día pudiera hacerla sentir cálida como ella le hacía sentir, y así el sweater sería obsoleto.

.

.

*GED = General Educational Development Test (Examen de Desarrollo de Educación General), es una certificado para el estudiante que haya aprendido los requisitos necesarios del nivel de escuela preparatoria estadounidense o Canadiense.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de ****Scarlettplay****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo dedicado a mi acosadora #1, Sol, osito, pajarito jaja :) Y para mis hermosas perverts que las amodoro.**

**.**

**Capítulo seis**

**Viaje alegre**

Edward apenas vio números ese día. Después del encuentro con Lauren, él decidió que tal vez era mejor que Bella hablara primero a cualquiera que se les acercara.

Se lavaba la mano que había sido lamida por esa chica cada vez que podía. ¿Qué pasaría si Bella tenía miedo de los gérmenes y no le dejaba sostener su mano que estaba infectada? Le molestaba saber que sus opciones estaban limitadas ahora.

Se iba a desinfectar apropiadamente cuándo llegara a casa.

Educación Física estuvo bien hoy. Nadie habló con él, y el entrenador lo dejó elegir si quería jugar básquetbol o no.

Ayer basquetbol fue bien. Anotó varios puntos, y robó el balón la suficiente cantidad de veces como para ayudar a su equipo a ganar. Fue bueno que Alice y Bella lo hayan presenciado, aunque ninguna de las dos le felicitó por ello. Sólo el entrenador lo hizo.

Pareció extraño que Bella no lo hubiese mencionado. Ella era la única a su alrededor que lo elogiaba cuando hacía las cosas bien. Su familia sólo prestaba atención a las cosas que él hacía mal, o señalaba algo que ellos pensaban que estaba relacionado con sus deficiencias.

California sonaba como un lugar fantástico para escapar una vez que obtuviera su diploma. Ellos verían… él podía hacerlo por su cuenta.

Alice lo encontró después que la campana final sonara. Estaba sin aliento.

—Edward… voy a llamar a papá para que nos envíe un taxi así no tenemos que esperar a Emmett —dijo ella.

—Está bien. Tengo planes. Tú puedes buscar como volver a casa con cualquiera menos con Bella. Ella está fuera de los límites para ti. —Él sonrió infantilmente.

Ella le revolvió el cabello, le dijo que era adorable y se fue.

Suspiró. Wow. Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Era la primera vez que no le daba una charla y le molestaba con preguntas sobre cuáles eran sus planes, quién le iba a dar el contacto físico que necesitaba, y cómo sobreviviría sin entrar en un ataque de números.

Ella debió de tener un buen sueño anoche. Esos eran los días preferidos de Alice.

_Bella. Ella probablemente se esté yendo. ¡Ve a buscarla!_

Su cerebro dejó todos los números a un lado, y sus piernas bombearon con fuerza mientras corría a través del pasillo de la escuela y hacia el estacionamiento. Al fin su cerebro le alertaba de cosas útiles como encontrar a su amiga antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero él no estaba consciente de cómo era su coche, y ¿qué pasaba si estaba llevando a otro amigo a casa? ¿Cómo lo soportaría si tenía que estar en el asiento trasero? ¿Podría conducir ella con una mano mientras que extendía la otra para sostener su mano? ¿Estaría avergonzada de hacer tal cosa frente a otros?

Su pecho se contrajo y su mandíbula se tensó mientras que apretaba sus dientes, pero… Los números, ¿dónde estaban?

No podía encontrarlos.

En vez de entrar en pánico, comenzó a cantar una canción que una vez escuchó sobre estrellas estallando en el cielo porque una mujer era muy hermosa como para mirar.

Esa era Bella.

Su Bella. Ella era su estrella. Ella alejaba los números y los enterraba.

Una nube de humo se colaba detrás de un Jeep rojo, y esperó que fuera ella.

Corrió hacia esa dirección y cuándo estuvo a cinco metros de distancia, podía oler su aroma. Ella olía como a sol de California después de una buena lluvia en la playa.

Era lo único que podía hacer para no comenzar a cantar sobre las olas y quizás sobre surf.

Dio la vuelta el Jeep, y allí estaba ella. Y, _¡oh, Dios!_ Ella estaba sin sweater, y tenía una camiseta que envolvía sus buenos lugares.

Él se acercó a ella, ignorando el olor del cigarrillo. Sus caderas fueron educadas y se alejaron de ella, ya que él se encontraba dolorido nuevamente.

—Los amigos ofrecen viajes a casa —insinuó.

—Los amigos también dicen a la chica gorda que deje de fumar… que eso no va a ayudarla con sus problemas. —Ella se echó a reír pero fue bajo y oscuro.

—No es mi trabajo decirte lo que puedes meter en tu cuerpo. Espero que me digas que coma tanta comida chatarra como pueda en la escuela, y que tome soda cuándo nadie este mirando, porque los amigos quieren que cada uno sea feliz. Esas cosas me hacen feliz. Y las donas. Amo las donas, pero esas están estrictamente prohibidas. ¿Por qué no puedo comer una maldita dona? —Su corazón se aceleró y golpeteó en sus oídos; su respiración era errática y feroz. Era maravilloso contarle a ella sobre estos oscuros secretos que escondía de los demás, y también poder maldecir.

—Las donas son bastante buenas. Vamos. Te llevaré, y puedes decirme las cosas que te hacen feliz. —Apagó su cigarrillo en el asfalto y luego tomó de su mano.

Pero él levantó la suya para detenerla. Su corazón se contrajo con fuerza que sus rodillas casi se doblaron.

—Tú… Tú me haces feliz… más feliz que cualquier bebida o postre azucarado. Porque tú me mantienes a salvo. Tú eres la razón por la que los números se mantienen lejos y la razón por la que sé que puedo hacer esto. Finalmente puedo graduarme esta vez.

El rostro de ella se mantuvo estable y en calma… no era lo que él había esperado. Él había esperado una mirada de disgusto.

Ella tomó su mano y la puso sobre su corazón. Él se echó para atrás, porque el dolor llegaba a alturas épicas y era algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

—Tú puedes hacerlo porque eres especial. Puedes hacerlo porque eres increíble. No tiene nada que ver conmigo o tu familia. Puedes hacerlo porque así lo quieres y hay un fuego en tu interior que no te dejará renunciar. Eso es lo que adoro de ti. Ese es quién desearía ser. No una desertora, o alguien que intenta hacer trampa y tomar la salida fácil. —Ella soltó su mano pero, de repente, se inclinó y besó la comisura de su boca—. Lo siento por el olor a cigarrillo. Espero que nadie pueda olerlo en ti. —Frotó el lugar dónde le había besado con el pulgar mientras que tomaba de su mandíbula.

Sus piernas instintivamente lo llevaron más cerca de ella. Y ese dolor se duplicó, pero ahora palpitaba y sus caderas se proyectaban hacia delante. Sonrió hacia ella pero sus párpados estaban medio cerrados, estaban pesados y aunque su cuerpo nunca había estado en alerta así, él estaba un poco lento. Se sentía casi como cuando el dentista le drogó una vez y sus respuestas se trababan.

—Bella…

—¿Hmm? —Ella miró por encima de su hombro y luego a él.

—Si me besas, no le diré a nadie, y nadie lo sabrá. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se fueron. Y creo… creo que pueda ayudarte a sentirte mejor, ya que tienes un poco de tristeza en tus ojos. —Su pierna derecha se sacudió. Eso era una mentira. Él nunca mentía. Eso era injusto. Pero necesitaba esto más que sostener una mano, más que una dona o una soda. Se doblaría en dos y moriría si ella se negada. Ahora su otra pierna se sacudió—. Por favor…

—Pero sin lengua, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella estaba medio sonriendo y había algo de picardía en sus ojos.

La alegría en su interior latía yendo hacia ese lugar doloroso pero también hacía duplicar sus latidos.

—Un beso grasoso y descuidado a la orden —dijo ella.

—¿Grasoso? Pero yo…

No hubo tiempo para réplicas, porque sus labios estaban en los suyos, pero fue poco satisfactorio porque ella se abstuvo de tocarlo en cualquier otro lugar.

Con un gran paso, se estrelló contra ella. Envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y la abrazó con fuerza.

Esto era mucho mejor que un apretón de manos. ¿Era por esto que su mamá y su papá solían abrazarse y besarse todo el tiempo? Esto reflejaba esos sentimientos extraños e innombrables que tenía cuando Emmett le mostraba ese vídeo con gente desnuda en él. Todos hacían ruidos.

Oh no. Él estaba haciendo esos sonidos ahora, y sus caderas estaban moviéndose.

Sus caderas estaban en control, no los números.

En su próximo aliento, la tenía contra su Jeep. Él la cubría con su cuerpo. Pero ella le devolvía el abrazo. ¿Estaba bien esto?

Él rompió el beso. Era necesario hablar.

—Duele, Bella. Es muy, muy doloroso. Duele, y sé lo que se supone que debo hacer para acabar con ello, pero no puedo hacerlo frente a ti, pero no creo que pueda soportar hasta que llegue a casa. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—¿Dónde duele? —Posó su mano sobre el corazón de él y sonrió.

¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?

—Por favor. Duele mucho —rogó, colocando su frente contra la de ella y frotando su cabeza.

Movió sus caderas una vez más así ella podía sentir dónde le dolía.

Se retorció en sus pantalones.

—Ser un adolescente siempre duele. Es algo a lo que te acostumbraras —dijo ella y luego la tristeza volvió a sus ojos.

Pero él no era un adolescente. No desde hace años. A diferencia de Lauren, él tenía edad suficiente para tomar alcohol pero decidía no hacerlo.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh no! —Él saltó hacia atrás. Le estaba lastimando. Él era demasiado fuerte para ella, y olvidó que debía tener cuidado con hacerle daño. Usar su peso corporal era un error. Así fue cómo lastimó a su madre antes, y por eso ella terminó yéndose.

—Lo siento. Lo siento _mucho_. Soy… pesado y fuerte, y eso estuvo mal. No… no lo haré otra vez. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso, negándose a mirarla y se agachó.

Ella se dejó caer a su lado y le acarició la espalda.

—No hay nada que lamentar. Yo debería disculparme. Perdí mi cabeza por un momento. No es justo que yo dejara que las cosas se salieran de control así. Es sólo que eres tan… ¡Dios! Esto es injusto —resopló, y el leve rastro de humo era residual en el aire.

Hizo que su corazón cosquilleara, porque era Bella. Ella era la única fumadora que conocía.

Significaba que ella era especial.

Levantó su barbilla hacia ella, pero mantuvo su miraba fija en sus pies.

—No sé lo que quieres decir, pero tengo que saber… ¿estás enojada conmigo? —gimoteó.

—¿Por qué estaría enojada _contigo_? Me pediste que te besara, y yo tomé una decisión. No fue como si me importunaste en contra mi voluntad. Oh, espera… Esa fui _yo_. —Ella se rió por un segundo y luego se detuvo—. Oh, olvídalo, yo y mi retorcido sentido del humor. Te llevaré a casa. Y tú decides si tomas de mi mano o no, ¿de acuerdo?

Él levantó su mirada, y vio que había sinceridad en sus ojos marrones. Eran como un desierto desconocido aquí. Nadie nunca lo miraba así… como si él importara y valiera la pena conocerlo.

—Me gustas.

—Ya lo has mencionado antes, pero es bueno que seas considerado y repitas información importante. —Le palmeó la espalda y se levantó. Extendió su mano, pero un segundo después, cambió de parecer y la puso a su costado.

Él hizo una mueca.

—¿Todavía te gusto?

—Sólo beso a personas que me gustan, y te besé, ¿no?

—Lo hiciste. Me besaste muy bien. Fue mejor que una dona. —Se puso de pie a su lado—. Pero me puso más dolorido.

Ella se echó a reír, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos.

—Oh, Dios, Edward, ¿qué voy a hacer con nosotros? Ambos necesitamos mucha ayuda.

Caminó hacia la puerta del conducto y lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Era porque él la seguía muy de cerca?

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a conducir?

Él gritó.

—Sí, por favor. —Él nunca pensó… No era ese el porqué de haber ido tras ella. Fue una respuesta automática a ir dónde ella fuera. ¡Pero esto era una maravilla!

Ella le dio las llaves y preguntó:

—Tienes licencia, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Soy buen conductor, y manejo el coche más seguro posible cuando puedo. Es un Volvo. Es bueno. Quiero que lo veas en algún momento.

Ella lo vio deslizarse en el asiento del conductor, y sabiendo que sus ojos estaban en él, le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

La puerta se cerró y ella caminó por el frente del Jeep y luego hacia el lado del pasajero. Sus modales le habrían hecho hacer que la acompañara hacia allí, que le hubiese abierto la puerta para ella, que le ayudara a entrar, y le cerrara la puerta, pero este maldito dolor hacía que caminara horriblemente.

—Llévanos a tu casa —dijo ella relajándose en su asiento. Cerró la puerta y luego su cabeza como que se movía hacia delante y atrás en el reposacabezas.

—¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! —cantó él.

—El día todavía no terminó —resopló un poco y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad—. Pero conducir siempre es un alivio. Significa escapar.

—Escapar… Quiero hacer eso contigo. —Suspiró él, encendió el Jeep y salió del estacionamiento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de ****Scarlettplay****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Tal vez sea medio estúpido pero este capi es para Cory Monteith, que en paz descanse. Y a vos Yoa, pixie :) Por consolarnos vía chat desde ayer.**

**Por cierto, el link de mi grupo en facebook está en mi perfil :)**

**.**

**Capítulo siete**

**Placeres simples**

Edward condujo tan seguro como podía. De hecho, condujo un poco por debajo el límite de velocidad. No podía ser más cauteloso. Sería terrible si obtenía otra multa por exceso de velocidad y en el Jeep de Bella, así que apretó los dientes y apretó el volante para mantenerse controlado.

Bella era buena siendo una pasajera también. Ella no tomó la "manija de la muerte" como Alice llamaba al mando encima de la ventana. Bella estaba tan relajada que casi parecía que estuviese quedándose dormida.

—Bella… no quiero volver a casa todavía. Fui algo vago con Alice después de clases, y ella querrá que le explique. Si tengo que decirle una vez más…

—Mmm… —Sonrió Bella con sus ojos cerrados mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás y adelante—. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? No es la mansión más limpia del planeta, pero no somos patanes ni nada.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo en tu sofá?

Su sonrisa estalló y rió un poco.

—Edward… —Abrió sus ojos—, puedes hacer lo cualquier cosa que quieras. No soy tu madre. —Tragó saliva y luego giró su cabeza—. O tu hermana. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Fue dicho en voz baja, y cuando las personas dicen las cosas así, él entendía que no era para que lo escucharan, aunque estaba contento de haberlo hecho.

Sus manos recorrían todo el volante. Era algo que Bella tocaba todo el tiempo, y el interior del vehículo olía como ella. Tomó una bocanada profunda.

—¿Qué es lo que haces normalmente después de la escuela? —preguntó ella.

Él pausó.

—Nunca nadie me había preguntado eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nadie nunca quiere escucharme. Los hago sentir incómodos. Emmett dice que soy tan predecible como los monos en un cañón, nunca sabrás dónde aterrizarán y cuando lo hacen, no sabes si… bueno, es algo grosero de decir, así que debería parar ahora.

—Si te hace sentir mejor… me gusta que seas impredecible. También me encanta cómo dices exactamente lo que piensas y sientes.

—¿Te encanta eso? —Su voz elevó un poco y se le puso la piel de gallina en sus brazos, probablemente también en su lugar doloroso, porque ahora se retorcía como loco.

—Los adolescentes…. bueno, tú obviamente no…. pero la mayoría de ellos no le dicen a las chicas lo que tener así pueden tener sexo con ellas. Ya que yo no hago eso, ellos se esfuerzan y mienten más, o me evitan. Prefiero lo último. Pero contigo, sé que esa no es tu intención así que no tengo preocuparme de que tengas intenciones ocultas. —Subió un poco la música.

¿Acaso esto significaba que había terminado de hablar de ello? ¿O él la aburría?

—Escúchame. —Él esperó por una respuesta, pero no tuvo ninguna—. No te entiendo.

—No deberías intentarlo. O perder tu tiempo. Y tienes demasiadas cosas en las que deberías gastar tu tiempo. —Ella giró su cabeza y lo miró con mucha claridad que su respiración se detuvo—. Alguien tan talentoso como tú está destinado a grandes cosas. No puedo esperar a ver tu potencial escondido. Y seré la primera en decir que te conocí cuando llegaste por primera vez a Phoenix.

—¿Me dices dónde vives? Necesito la dirección —dijo él, inseguro de cómo responder a las cosas que ella dijo. Una emoción lo estaba abrumando, llenando su pecho y manifestándose en sus ojos. Ella creía en él, y pensaba que era talentoso. Pero, ¿en qué puede ser él bueno, además de contar cosas?

—¿Puedes decirme lo que quieres hacer cuándo te gradúes?

—Puedo, si me dice a dónde tengo que conducir. —Números. Estaban de vuelta. Estaba tenso. Toda esta conversación era nueva para él.

Se quitó sus zapatos muy rápido.

—Ponte cómodo —dijo ella, sonriendo mientras miraba los pies de él.

—Lo siento. Si puedo contar mis dedos de los pies mientras me hablas, será mejor.

—¿Puedes hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo? Estoy impresionada. Apenas puedo cocinar y escuchar música al mismo tiempo. —Sonrió—. Quemo el arroz todo el maldito tiempo, así que las ensaladas se han hecho lo más conveniente…

—Tienen esos…

—Lo sé, lo sé…. No preguntes. Es un tema delicado en mi casa.

El rostro de él cayó, sus manos estaban húmedas.

—Quiero asegurarme de decir las cosas correctas en tu casa así soy bienvenido allí.

Ella sonrió.

—Si evitas el tema de la comida, estarás bien.

—¿Y si me da hambre? ¿Puedo pedir algo de comer? ¿O qué si tengo sed? —Apretó el volante y apretó sus puños demasiado fuerte.

—¿Cuál es la regla número uno?

—Puedo hacer cualquier maldita cosa en tu casa.

—¡Sí! Exacto. Abre el refrigerador, encuentra algo para comer. No me molesta. —Puso sus manos en sus muslos, y realmente era una distracción. Bella suspiró y dijo—: Ponte cómodo en casa. Cada hombre que viene lo hace.

—Bella, necesito tu mano.

Ella la ofreció sin decir nada.

Él la apretó y en ese momento, fue capaz de dejar de lado a los números que tenía en su cabeza.

—Gracias por tu mano. —Soltó un suspiro y su espalda se relajo en su asiento.

—Gracias por escuchar. No eres el único al que nadie escucha.

Edward encontró su casa rápidamente. Paró en la entrada y siguió las instrucciones de ella de dónde estacionar, cómo dejar el coche, y dónde esperar mientras que ella comprobaba algo dentro primero.

Él oyó gritar a la madre y luego ella salió unos momentos después.

—Vamos. Está vacía. —Le hizo gestos.

Él corrió. Fue increíble como pudo evitar llevársela por delante cuando entró por la puerta.

Su casa olía como a cielo. Había notas terrosas en el aire. ¿Un poco de pachuli y cedro, tal vez? Era agradable.

—Ve a dónde quieras. Voy a dejar mis cosas y cambiar y luego comeremos algo —le dijo ella.

Ella se fue de la habitación. Normalmente, eso lo dejaría en un tornado de números, pero Bella le dijo exactamente dónde iba a estar y lo que iba a hacer. Esos eran planes, y aunque él ignoraba dónde quedaba su habitación, la casa era lo suficientemente pequeña como para saber que la encontraría fácilmente.

Edward abrió la heladera, esperando encontrar soda. Nop. Un montón de agua embotellada, algunos restos de comida, condimentos, un montón de productos frescos, pero nada que contenga azúcar. Ni siquiera jugo.

Sin embargo, había un poco de jalea, así que se armó un sándwich de jalea y mantequilla.

Alimento para niños. Oh, bueno. Al menos estaba comiendo _aquí_ y no en casa… Bella nunca le bromearía por eso.

Él casi se lo traga entero cuando ella vino hacia él.

—Bien por ti. Me alegra que hayas encontrado algo que te gusta —dijo mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

Él le miró de arriba abajo lentamente. Ella vestía otra camiseta blanca, unos shorts de algodón y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta.

¿Dolor?

Uhh… ¿Cómo iba a poder esconderlo si ella se sentaba a su lado en el sofá?

¿Habría una manta que podía tomar prestada?

Tragó los restos de su comida, tomó una botella de agua mientras que ella estaba buscando en la nevera algo para ella, y corrió hacia el sofá antes que lo viera.

Una vez sobre los cojines, decidió acostarse boca abajo en el sofá. El resto de su sándwich estaba abarrotado en su boca.

—Espero que no te moleste el sci-fi, porque suelo ver algo como Dr. Who o Torchwood cuando vuelvo a casa y mi mamá no está aquí. Ella odia esos programas, así que tengo que hacerlo cuando no está. —Bella levantó las piernas de él con una mano, se sentó y las puso en su regazo.

Ese movimiento y fricción le puso más dolorido que nunca. Pero estaba bien… estaba oculto.

Su sofá estaba tapizado con una tela muy suave. Él pasó su mano una y otra vez, dibujando cosas divertidas y disfrutando de la textura.

Ella prendió el televisor con un gran control remoto y encendió el reproductor de DVD.

—Será Torchwood —murmuró. Su boca estaba llena con una rodaja de naranja.

El episodio atrajo su atención, aliviando su dolor. Había un hombre llamado Capitán Jack que estaba siendo cubierto por concreto. Este gritaba ante eso, pero Bella parecía no preocuparle.

Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en el show tanto como él. Ahora era difícil concentrarse ya que ella había terminado de comer y sus manos dibujaban círculos en sus pantorrillas y tobillos.

El dolor regresó en momentos y su vientre estaba tan tenso que él podía sentir su bilis en la garganta. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas de destellos de calor por la calidez de sus manos, siguiendo por escalofríos picando su piel.

Este era definitivamente el mejor día de su vida. Nadie lo había tocado allí o así. Él quería hacerle prometer que ella lo tocaría así todos los días.

En vez de eso, mantuvo sus ojos pegados a la pantalla.

Un gran tractor estaba tirando una losa de hormigón en el programa. Segundos después, la losa cayó del lado de un enorme acantilado. Edward se dio cuenta que el hombre, el Capitán Jack, había sido enterrado allí. Jadeó cuando esa losa estalló con el impacto.

Algunos de los amigos del Capitán Jack que habían intentado de liberarlo, se subieron rápidamente a un coche y se apresuraron hacia el final del acantilado. El Capitán Jack inhalo con un chillido terrorífico cuando pudo respirar.

Bella tomó la pierna de Edward y la apretó. Él jadeó otra vez.

La mujer en el coche corrió hacia el Capitán Jack y aunque él estuviera desnudo, ella le habló.

—El tipo está desnudo —señaló Edward.

—Sí, lo está —suspiró Bella.

—¿Eso está bien? ¿Acaso ella debería estar cerca de él?

—Está más que bien —respondió Bella.

Y en ese momento, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Su padre no estaba allí para apagar el televisor ya que la desnudez estaba mal en su casa. Edward nunca le fue permitido deambular por la casa sin ropas, y él quería eso. O al menos sin camiseta cuando tenía calor.

Bella no parecía ofendida —actuaba como si fuera normal para ese hombre y mujer hablar mientras que él estaba desnudo.

Imagines de Edward desnudo, hablando con Bella, inundaron su mente.

Un sonido de dolor salió de su pecho mientras que sentía más dolor. ¿Cómo seria tener a Bella mirándolo al desnudo?

¿Cómo se sentiría tener sus manos cálidas tocando su pecho, su abdomen, su lugar doloroso?

Él gimió, y ella comenzó a rascarle las piernas de la manera más hermosa. Lo dejaba sin aliento.

—Puedo quitarlo —ofreció ella—, si te molesta.

—¡No! Y sigue tocándome así.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Más seguro de lo que nunca estaré. Realmente me gusta.

Edward rodó sobre su costado. Ella vería su situación, pero si estaba bien viendo al hombre desnudo en la televisión, tal vez no estará ofendida.

—Puedo ver —dijo ella, pero fue suave y amable.

Papá estaba equivocado. No era grosero tener una erección. Bella estaba bien con ello. Él se puso boca arriba.

—Tú me pones dolorido todo el tiempo, Bella. ¿Eso no es asqueroso para ti?

Ella bajó la mirada a sus piernas sobre su regazo. Ahora las acarició y masajeó mientras las miraba.

—¿Asqueroso? ¿Por qué sería asqueroso? —Sonrió e inclinó su cabeza—. Realmente necesito terapia intensa. —Sus manos se detuvieron y se quedaron donde estaban… en sus tobillos. Él las quería más arriba.

Ella tomó aire profundo y se giró hacia él con una mirada de fuego en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? Eres normal, no como yo. —Frunció él el ceño.

—Normal no es mi problema. Estar jodida lo es, y querer cosas que no debería. —Movió las piernas de él, abriéndolas y quedando en medio de ellas. Su próximo paso fue ponerse sobre sus rodillas.

Una mirada de disculpa se asomó el rostro de ella.

—Si me besas otra vez, puede que te sientas mejor como antes —mintió él otra vez. No podía evitarlo. Nada sería mejor que besarla. Ella probablemente no lo necesitaba… ¡pero él sí! Y ya que ella estaba bien con su situación, él se negaba a sentirse culpable.

—Es posible. ¿Pero que te diría eso a ti? Sé que eres un chico y pareces estar muy duro a mi alrededor. No me molesta, porque bueno… ¡Dios! —gruñó como si también estuviese dolorida.

—Si duele, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte. —Sus ojos se agrandaron, suplicando—. Quiero ayudar. Por favor. Podemos necesitarnos mutuamente para sentirnos mejor. Está bien eso. No tenemos que sufrir solos.

—Perdóname —dijo ella como estuviera hablando con alguien más, se arrastró y colocó encima de él.

Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que su espalda se arqueaba. No estaba seguro de por qué su cuerpo lo hizo, pero fue tentado por la manera que el cuerpo de ella. ¿La mejor parte? Ella estaba arriba, así que él no podía lastimarla con su peso.

Los dedos de ella rozaron su cuello.

—Un alma tan hermosa y pura. Deberías huir de mí mientras puedas —murmuro ella.

Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Esta charla sonaba aterradora.

—Nunca huiría de ti… ¡Nunca!

—Entonces estarás maldito, como yo. —Sintió la respiración de ella en su cuello y luego lo siguieron sus labios.

—¡Ohhh Dios! —murmuró.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras que los números que ella controlaba trataban de liberarse. Él trató de alejarlos, pero no pudo.

—Tengo que abrazarte… mantenerme a salvo —advirtió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella tan fuerte que su pecho apenas podía moverse para inhalar. Su respiración se tranquilizó, así también como sus pensamientos. Estaba perdido en las sensaciones de la boca de ella y sus dedos. Nunca se había sentido así antes.

Ella besó su cuello, lamió bajo su mandíbula y sopló.

¿Lengua? Emmett mencionó eso con un beso.

Y cuando la lengua de Lauren lo tocó, él quiso desaparecer, volverse de polvo así podía deshacerse de las sensaciones horribles que aquello había creado.

Pero esto —la lengua de Bella— quería mantenerla en él.

Con un gruñido, se las arregló para rodar y quedar sobre ella. Sin pensar en lo que podía significar para la salud de ella, bajó su peso sobre ella. Tomó su mandíbula, controló su boca para abrirla y meter su lengua gentilmente en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

—Mmmmhhh —gimió ella mientras su lengua mojaba los labios de él, acarició su lengua y clavó sus manos en sus hombros. Su cuerpo se movía con urgencia.

Parecía como cuando él tomaba un refresco y no podía terminarlo lo suficientemente rápido o tener lo suficiente.

—Oh Dios, Ohhh. Duele, Bella, duele mucho —murmuró un par de veces—. Aunque me gusta... duele por ti. —Él comenzó a mover sus caderas contra ella y esta jadeó.

—Esto es tan malo —murmuró ella y sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

—No es malo. Ese hombre estaba desnudo con esa mujer en ese show, y estaba bien. —Se movió para quitarse su camiseta, pero al último momento, las manos de ella lo detuvieron.

—No podemos hacer esto —dijo ella.

Él jaló su camiseta más fuerte, tratando de quitársela.

—Podemos. Tengo veintiuno.

—¡Oh, genial! ¡No me digas eso! —dijo ella y, de alguna manera, se las arregló de salirse debajo de él y el sofá, ahora estaba en el suelo.

Se terminó de quitar su camiseta, y ella se veía molesta. ¿Por qué? Él estaba complacido de estar parcialmente desnudo frente a ella.

¿Acaso era feo?

—¿Crees que soy demasiado delgado? No tengo un pecho duro como el Capitán Jack, pero…

Ella cayó de rodillas frente a él, y sus pantalones se retorcieron.

Su boca estaba cerca del área dolorida.

¿Y si…?

—Edward, no es eso. Eres… ¿Acaso tengo que decirlo? —resopló ella—. Y yo soy mala para ti. Tú mereces alguien que sea infinitamente buena, que no haya arruinado su vida. Si alguna vez te lastimo, nunca me lo perdonaría… y ya tengo mucho equipaje en ese closet.

Él parpadeó.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Te besé mal? ¿La lengua fue asquerosa?

Los ojos de ella brillaron como la luz sobre el agua y cayeron unas lágrimas. Ante esto, los ojos de él se abrieron y se echó a llorar.

—Te lastimé. Prometí no volver a hacer eso y lo hice poco tiempo después. Lo siento. Me iré ahora —lloró, tomando su camiseta.

—Edward… detente. —Se apartó sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y luego hizo lo mismo con él.

Él se inclinó en su toque.

—¿Qué hice mal? —Su voz se quebró.

—Nada. Has hecho todo perfecta e angélicamente bien. Sé que es difícil de entender… pero te estoy protegiendo de mí. Todo de ti, cada parte, es buena. Quiero mantenerte así, porque es lo que te hace poderoso. —Se sorbió la nariz y las lágrimas se volvieron a formar otra vez—. Es lo que te hace especial.

Él sacudió su cabeza, no le gustaba esto.

Ella tomó el rostro de él en sus manos. Su toque era cálido y suave como todo su sofá aterciopelado. Él cerró sus ojos.

—¿Le harías daño a alguien a propósito?

—No —respondió él de inmediato.

—Bueno, yo lo hice una vez. Y fue realmente malo. La vida de muchas personas cambiaron para siempre. No podré compensar nunca por eso. Pero estar cerca e ti… no lo sé… —Se humedeció los labios y pausó—, me hace olvidar esas cosas, y me siento normal otra vez, como si pudiera ser buena algún día. Como si todo va a sanar con el tiempo. Nunca creí en eso antes de ti.

—Me estás asustando. —El estómago de él estaba hecho un nudo.

—Sentir miedo es lo correcto… quiero que me temas… porque así mantendrás tu distancia. —Ella se puso de pie y puso sus manos en el cabello de él—. Tomaré tu mano cuando lo necesites; seré tu amiga. Los abrazos están bien… podemos hacer eso. Pero esto… —señalo entre ellos con su barbilla—, no puede pasar. Me importa demasiado tu alma.

Una puerta en la casa se abrió en otra habitación y una voz femenina gritó:

—Cariño, fumaste en el Jeep. ¡Te dije que dejes de hacer eso!

Bella tomó su mano y su cara se puso de piedra.

—¿Quieres conocer a mi madre o quieres irte ahora? Es tu elección.

Él respiro profundo, se puso de pie y los números de inundaron la cabeza.

_¡No! Números no. ¡Estoy con Bella!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de ****Scarlettplay****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**.**

**Capítulo ocho**

**Discusiones**

Edward apretó su mandíbula. Bella le acarició los músculos tensos.

—No tienes que tocarla. De hecho, no tienes que acercarte como para que respire en ti.

Él estaba tan quieto que ella se preguntó si estaba respirando.

—¿Y sí no le gusto?

—Le gustarás. Le caen bien todos, y tú eres la persona más agradable que conozco, a parte de tu hermano —bromeó. Ella no lo conocía.

Él se dio vuelta y tenía una mirada de pánico en su rostro.

¿Estaba celoso?

Le costó no sonreír ya que él era tan adorable en ese momento.

Él parpadeó con fuerza.

—¿Sostendrás mi mano mientras que ella me habla? —preguntó él.

Eso significaría que tendrá que explicar a su madre por qué él no era su novio pero igual se tomaban de la mano.

—Haré lo que necesites para que te sientas cómodo. —Movió su rostro frente al de él y lo miró a los ojos—. Siempre te mantendré a salvo.

Había un poco aprehensión allí, pero él sonrió y asintió.

Caminaron de la mano hacia la cocina. Su mama estaba descargando una bolsa de comestibles.

—Mamá, tengo un amigo que quiero que conozcas —dijo Bella.

Mamá se dio vuelta y frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es él?

—Él es Edward… mi _amigo _—respondió ella.

—¿_Amigo_? Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Quiero ser su novio —dijo Edward—, pero Bella me está ayudando.

—¿Ayudándote en _qué_? Me sorprende que pueda ayudar a alguien en algo además de ganar una úlcera. —Siguió a guardar la comida que trajo a casa.

—Si sabe lo que puedo hacer para salir con su hija, señora, estaría feliz de escuchar —dijo Edward, dando pequeños pasos hacia Reneé.

—Todo lo que puedo decir es: suerte con eso. Mi hija no tiene citas… y probablemente sea bueno. — Mamá terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella sintió un nudo en su estómago; sobre todo porque ella sabía que su mamá tenía razón y deseaba que no fuera así.

—Llévalo a casa. No tengo suficiente comida como para alimentar a un adolescente hambriento —dijo su mamá.

—No soy un adolescente. Tengo veintiuno —le corrigió Edward.

—Oh, eso es perfecto. —Ella se giró hacia Bella—. ¿Qué estás _pensando_? Llévalo a casa, _ahora_.

—Estoy pensando que ambos necesitamos un amigo, y funciona. ¿Por qué demonios te importa? —Bella levantó la voz.

—No me importa. Saca a este tipo de mi casa. Tenemos que hablar de esto en privado —dijo Mamá y se apoyó contra la mesa con sus brazos cruzados.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás incómodamente, como si tratara de escapar. Pronunció unos números.

Bella tomó su mano y cuando lo metió en el coche, él comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Ella me odia —dijo.

—No. Probablemente le gustas más que a mí ya que fuiste muy honesto. Ella está cansada de tener una mentirosa como hija. La leíste mal. —Le dio palmadas en su espalda mientras que él se encorvaba—. Debería haberte advertido que ella y yo no siempre nos llevamos bien. Y soy una tonta por contestarle todo el tiempo.

—Tenía un poco de miedo de lo que podrías hacer. —Él tomó aire profundo.

—¿Qué te prometí? Te mantendré a salvo —le recordó.

Él se quedó quieto y murmuró en acuerdo.

—Creo que estoy listo para irme ahora. —Su rostro estaba sombrío.

Ella abrió la puerta del pasajero.

—Yo conduzco esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Creo que es lo mejor. Necesito tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas. —Entró al coche y mantuvo su mirada lejos de ella.

La culpa la invadió. Él realmente necesitaba alejarse de ella, y obviamente ella no tenía autocontrol con él. Algo en él era irresistible; no podía tener lo suficiente cuando se trataba de su inocencia y encanto sin pretensiones.

Él estuvo en silencio durante todo el camino. No era propio de él. Ella se ponía cada vez más tensa.

Se estaba alejando. Bien.

Entonces, ¿por qué eso le dolía demasiado?

Llegaron a su casa, y antes que él se bajara, ella dijo:

—Te veré mañana.

—¿Lo prometes?

Él se giró para mirarla a los ojos. La garganta de ella se hizo un nudo y su estomago revolvía la bilis como un loco por la mirada triste y casi derrotada que tenía sus ojos y ella fue la culpable.

—Lo prometo. —Sonrió pero fue forzado.

—De acuerdo. —Él salió del coche y cerró la puerta, mucho más fácil de lo que ella hubiera hecho, y entró a su casa.

Ella suspiró, puso el coche en retroceso y se dirigió a su lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

A los diez minutos ella estaba en el estacionamiento, le mandó un mensaje rápidamente a su mamá y tomó su bolso de gimnasio que siempre guardaba bajo su asiento.

Entró, se registró en el gimnasio y sacó su iPhone mientras se ponía a entrenar más fuerte que nunca.

Con cada movimiento de sus piernas mientras corría en la cinta, se gritó en su cabeza: "_¡Culo gordo, culo gordo, mueve ese culo gordo!_" Esto le ayudaba a conseguirlo. Normalmente, ella corría por media hora seguida, pero esta vez hizo cuarenta minutos.

Cuando estuvo sudando profusamente y sus piernas se sentían como fideos, fue hacia la escaladora y metió otros treinta minutos. Ella apenas podía soportarlo.

Sus pensamientos quemaban con Edward y como sería mañana.

Movía sus piernas y brazos, ella daba todo de sí en cada momento.

Por lo menos podía intentar lucir menos ridícula que una vaca mientras que sostenía la mano de ese hombre hermoso. Si podía al menos perder esos diez kilos, no destacaría tanto. En realidad, le encantaría perder quince para volver a lo que una vez pesó antes de que su vida se arruinara, pero eso parecía inalcanzable y completamente irreal.

Después de su cardio, pasó treinta minutos de pesas y abdominales, sin parar en ningún momento.

Al final, ella apenas podía sentir su cuerpo. Todo estaba entumecido y se sentía tan relajada, probablemente vaya a su casa, tome una ducha y luego ir a dormir. A la mierda su madre y la cena.

Cuando Bella llegó a casa, su mamá estuvo frente a ella al segundo que se bajó del Jeep.

—¿Fumando en el Jeep? ¿Mintiéndome otra vez al fingir que estabas en el gimnasio?

Bella pasó a su lado y rió. Por una vez, ella no le mintió a su madre acerca de dónde iba, y esta vez su mamá no le creía. Era muy gracioso. Mamá la siguió hacia la cocina.

Bella tomó una botella de agua fría del refrigerador y tomo un poco.

Mamá mirándola y esperando por una explicación.

—¡Sabía que estabas con él!

—Sí, mamá, me puse esta ropa para seducirlo y besarlo mientras que seguía fumando en tu Jeep. —Bella se apoyó contra el refrigerador y miró por la ventana de la cocina. ¿Cómo sería estar lejos de aquí? ¿Hacer lo que ella quería sin que nadie estuviese tras ella?

Se volvió hacia su madre.

—Cállate. —Mamá rodó sus ojos—. Te crees una chica mala, pero no lo eres. Solo eres una idiota arruinada. —Bella soltó su botella en la mesada—. ¿Qué piensas que realmente vas a hacer par ayudar a ese tipo? Puedo ver que no está bien. No puedes ayudar a alguien cuando no tienes nada que dar. Tú necesitas más ayuda que él.

—¡Él me eligió a mí! —dijo Bella.

—Probablemente porque eres un jodido desastre que no pudo evitarlo. Aléjate de él, o te enviaré con tu padre. No voy a cargar con este chico en mi consciencia. Ya es suficiente con lo que te pasó antes. No puedo soportar más de tu drama.

Mamá se frotó sus manos contra sus ojos como si estuviera cansada y luego las apoyó al borde de la pileta mientras que se inclinaba hacia delante.

—Si vuelves a fumar en el Jeep, volverás a andar en tu bicicleta al colegio. El Jeep es un privilegio que te permití porque has estado limpia, pero no voy a permitir que mi coche huela como un cenicero repugnante.

—Bien.

—Y una cosa más… tu papá llamó.

—¡Uf! —Bella echó hacia tras su cabeza y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Golpeó su cabeza contra la superficie repetidamente.

—Vas a ir a visitarlo por todo el receso de otoño. Le debes eso después de lo que hizo por ti con ese chico. Buenas noches. —Mamá se fue.

La única cosa que Bella comprendió después de la conversación unilateral con su madre fue que nunca iba a tener un padre que entendiera o escuchara.

.

.

Edward entró lentamente. Había tantas cosas que considerar.

La mamá de Bella… ¿era una persona mal intencionada, o Bella tenía razón? ¿Acaso su mamá estaba enojada con ella, y él se metió en el medio?

No, Bella no le mentía. Él la había visto mentir… ella le dijo a Jessica que era intolerante a la lactosa, pero fue para ayudarlo, así que estaba bien.

—¿Dónde has _estado_? —chilló Alice mientras corría hacia él.

—Deja en paz a tu hermano. Él tiene permitido salir con amigos —dijo Papá mientras que él entraba a la habitación.

—Hola —le saludó Edward.

—Hola. ¿Cómo la pasaste? Si que causaste un revuelo aquí en casa —dijo Papá con un brillo de humor en sus ojos.

—Sí, lo pasé bien pero luego no. —Se rascó la mandíbula—. Aunque estuve con Bella.

—¿Ella _otra vez_? —gruñó Alice. Dejó caer sus hombros—. Los dos tienen algo entre ellos —Alice habló solo a papá, no a él—. Pensé que era adorable al principio, pero ahora le está tomando el pelo.

Sintió una ola de sentimientos feos en su estomago.

—Bella no es así. ¡Ella es la persona más agradable que he conocido!

—Ella miente. La he visto hacerlo —dijo Alice.

—No me importa. Sólo lo hace cuando ayuda a alguien más. —Edward respiró profundamente.

—¡Sí, como a ella misma! —espetó Alice.

—De acuerdo… Alice, ¿por qué no vas a hacer tu tarea? Edward y yo hablaremos un poco más —dijo Papá.

—¿Cuándo va a parar esto? No hiciste nada cuando cambió su horario. Permitirle los caprichos nunca termina bien. —Frunció el ceño Alice.

—¡No eres mi madre! —gritó Edward.

Alice se dio vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza cuando Alice entró a su habitación.

—Cuéntame más sobre Bella. —Los ojos de Papá eran suaves.

Edward contuvo el aliento antes de soltarlo de golpe.

—Uuuuf, —pausó. ¿Por dónde empezar?—. Le caigo por quién soy. Me trata como una persona. Es mi amiga. Ya te dije que hace que los números se vayan. Quiero estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo.

—Eso es genial, pero, ¿qué consigue ella de eso? —Los ojos de Papá se endurecieron y Edward se sintió pequeño.

—Yo… yo no…

—¿Qué pasa si te acercas y luego ella lo termina cuando se interese en alguien más? —Los labios de Papá estaban apretados.

—No he…

—¿Y qué harás cuando ella se gradúe y siga adelante, y quizás deje el estado? ¿Piensas seguirla? —Su voz se elevó al final.

Edward bajó su mirada hacia el piso.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? Necesitarás más fondos de lo que tienes ahora. —Papá se movió hacia el sofá, se sentó y palmeó a su lado para que Edward se le uniera.

—Buscaré un trabajo.

—¿Haciendo qué? —Los ojos azules de Papá era helados—. Piénsalo bien.

—Lo estoy intentando pero me estás… ¡Me estás confundiendo! —Los números volvían a su cabeza.

—¿Qué quiere hacer ella cuando se gradúe? ¿Ir a la universidad?

—No lo sé.

Papá resopló.

—¿Erigirías seguir a alguien de la cual no sabes nada?

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Edward apretó sus dientes y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Cuánto conocías a mamá? Porque estabas muy sorprendido cuando se fue.

—Cuidado, jovencito —le advirtió.

—¿Cuidado con qué? ¿Mi familia se mete en el camino de estar con la persona que me acepta como soy? Ella no me prohíbe que haga cosas, o me dice qué hacer.

Papá gruñó.

—Por supuesto que no lo hace. ¿Por qué lo haría? Ella no te ama como nosotros. Ella apenas te conoce. No es su problema si comes algo que te hace mal y tienes una reacción terrible. ¿Por qué le importaría si te alejan de nosotros?

—Eso no va a pasar. Me estoy comportando, y todo está bien.

—Por ahora… Solo quiero que seas feliz —susurró.

—Entonces deja de meterte. Ella me hace tan feliz que casi me mareo de la alegría. —Edward se puso de pie y se acercó a su padre—. Y quiero mi coche de regreso. Ya ha pasado un tiempo.

—Escuché que ella fuma.

Edward asintió.

—No quiero que fume alrededor tuyo, y sobre todo en tu coche.

—¿No es mío el coche? —preguntó él.

—Sí —concordó Papá.

—Entonces si ella quiere fumar allí y quiero dejarle, no es de tu incumbencia.

Edward se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Alice salió de su cuarto y fue hacia el pasillo antes que Edward entrara en la suya.

—¿Estás realmente feliz? ¿_Realmente_? Porque has tenido más colapsos en la ultima semana que en meses. —Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó mientras que lloraba.

—Está bien. _Estoy_ feliz. Con Bella, puedo ser normal. Eso es todo lo que he querido —dijo él. Recordó como Bella le palmeó la espalda cuando estaba mal. Hizo lo mismo por Alice ahora—. Ponte feliz por mí; eso es todo lo que pido.

—Estoy intentándolo —gruñó ella, tomando su camiseta en un puño—. Es difícil dejarlo ir. Es mucho más difícil saber que ya no me necesitas mucho.

Él sonrió.

—Eso es algo bueno. No puedes protegerme siempre, y algún día vas a conocer a alguien y te irás con él. Seré tío y les compraré soda. —Sonrió.

—Ya he conocido a alguien.

—¿En serio?

—Mmm… Es la razón por la cual me siento tan culpable. He estado menos al tanto de lo que estás haciendo porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él cada segundo del día.

Él la agarró de sus brazos, puso un poco distancia entre ellos y la miró a los ojos.

—Exactamente así es como me siento con ella. ¿Te gustaría que saboteara lo que tienes con este tipo?

—¡No!

—Entonces, detente. Deja de preocuparte. Tengo que hacer esto a mi manera.

—Pero no voy a dejar de contestar sus preguntas sobre ti —le advirtió.

—Eso está bien, mientras que lo hagas para ayudar, no para ser una piedra en el camino. —Él sonrió y la atrajo de nuevo para abrazarla.

—Te amo. —Sollozó ella.

—También te amo, e incluso me gusta un poco que estés volviéndote loca porque quiera estar más con Bella que contigo.

Ella le golpeó en el pecho juguetonamente.

—No hablemos más de ello.

—Solo tienes que saber que quemaré tu teléfono si hablas mal de mí en esos mensajes —dijo él.

Ella rió, lo soltó, se limpió las lágrimas y ofreció una sonrisa.

—Dulces sueños, hermano mayor.

—Dulces sueños, pequeña —respondió él y se metió en su cuarto.

Ni bien la casa estuvo en silencio, él conectó los auriculares de su iPhone y escuchó algo de música. Estaba rompiendo más reglas, pero no se enterarían.

Tal vez pueda ser honesto la mayoría del tiempo, y algunas veces hacer cosas que quería.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, él se encontraba agotado. Los números dieron vueltas en su cabeza una vez que terminó la música, despertándolo toda la noche.

Soñó en un momento que estaba decorando el cuerpo desnudo de Bella con números y asegurándose que estuvieran en un ángulo correcto así podía verlos desde cualquier ángulo que quisiera.

El cuerpo de ella brillaba y resplandecía como una estrella. Ella sonrió, le susurró y cuando él se lo pidió, ella lo besó.

Fue un buen sueño, ¡pero estaba muy dolorido!

Edward entró a su primera clase juntos y Bella no estaba consciente de su presencia.

Caminó con pasos pesados así ella levantaba su mirada, pero ella mantuvo su cabeza baja. Estaba leyendo algo en su teléfono.

Él se dejó caer en su asiento para hacer más ruido y atraer su atención.

—Hola.

—Buenos días —murmuró ella, sus ojos seguían bajos.

—Bella, creo que necesito que me abraces ahora. —Su tono era cualquier cosa menos amigable, pero los números los estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

—Oh, lo siento. —Ella metió su teléfono en su bolsillo—. Ven aquí.

Él se dejó caer contra ella y envolvió los brazos a su alrededor.

Ella le acarició su espalda y le contó sobre su noche. Su historia envolvía mucha cantidad de ejercicio, hacer tareas a altas horas de la noche, pero no hubo ninguna mención de su madre.

—¡Ahí estás! —gritó Jessica desde su lugar—. Esa prima idiota mía piensa que la vas a llevar al baile de bienvenida, pero le dije que ya estás tomado.

—Lo estoy. Voy a ir con Bella —respondió él.

Bella tiró de los mechones de pelo del cuello de él.

—No voy a ir al baile. No voy a estar en la ciudad —dijo Bella.

—Bien. Ven conmigo —le dijo Jessica.

—Creo que eso sería una mala elección. —Edward abrazó más a Bella.

Jessica le tendió sus manos, mostrándole la falta de sus anillos y uñas falsas.

—Sigo sin caerte bien —dijo él y abrazó más fuerte a Bella.

Ella dibujó formas en su espalda con sus uñas cortas. Era un mensaje para él, sus entrañas se llenaron de calidez y bondad.

—¿Esta vaca te lo dice? Porque todos saben que ella miente. Me caes bien, Edward… tanto que rechacé a Mike cuando me pidió ir al baile. —Jessica fulminó con la mirada a Bella.

—Puedes deshacerlo. Dile que estabas bromeando, y que querías ver lo que haría él —sugirió Bella.

Jessica le hizo una seña grosera y puso cara mala.

—Deberías irte ahora —le dijo Edward con tono áspero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Así ella puede seguir manipulándote y hacerte creer que ella es la mujer para ti? —Jessica observó la manera en que estaban unidos sus cuerpos. Su boca se apretó en una línea dura y su ojo izquierdo se movió nerviosamente.

—¿No tienes una mamada que hacer? Estoy segura que tus clientes están esperándote —dijo Bella.

—Jessica soltó un chillido de furia y se fue rápidamente, su perfume nauseabundo impregnaba el aire y saturaba la nariz de Edward. Era como si los vellos de su nariz estuvieran ardiendo.

Edward hundió su rostro en la camiseta de Bella para reemplazar ese olor con algo bueno.

—Realmente no le gusto a ella —dijo él, su voz ahogada por la ropa.

—A ella no le gusta nadie más que ella misma. Es una deficiencia con la que nació y se ejecuta en su familia. —Bella apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de él y dejó un pequeño beso en su coronilla.

Él levantó la vista hacia ella, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

—Me gustas.

—También me gustas —dijo ella con un toque humorístico en su sonrisa.

—Más que a nadie —añadió él.

Ella pasó sus dedos por la frente de él y le quitó el flequillo.

—Tu bondad no tiene fin, ¿no?

—No. —Pausó él y frunció un poco los labios, esperando que ella lo besara—. Y me gusta compartirla contigo.

—Eso es derrocharla. Pásalo a algo que haga daño. —Pasó los dedos por los cabellos de él.

—Se supone que no debo hacer daño. —Frunció el ceño.

—Ahí lo tienes… eres perfecto como un ángel otra vez.

El profesor entró al salón.

Bella lo dejó seguir aferrándose a ella, pero ella tomó sus manos y las dejó en la espalda de él mientras que prestaba atención a la clase.

Algunas veces el profesor les envió miradas desconcertadas, pero Edward estaba bien mientras que pudiera seguir sosteniéndola así.

Probablemente parecía un bebé marsupial, escondiéndose en el cuerpo de mamá, pero le gustaba estar allí.

Su aroma era tan bueno como la suavidad y calidez.

Cada vez que ella respiraba… él lo sentía en lo profundo de sus entrañas, haciendo que el dolor sea insoportable.

Lo ponía agitado, y ni bien terminó la clase, hizo algo precipitado.

—Si me disculpas. —Saltó de su asiento.

—Oh, ¿tienes que ir a algún lado? —preguntó ella.

—Al baño. Necesito… necesito… em…

Ella sonrió, se puso de pie y palmeó su hombro y le dio un apretón.

—Está bien. Te veré en la próxima clase.

Él salió disparando del salón y se dirigió directamente hacia el primer cuarto que podía encontrar con una cerradura.

Sus pantalones estaban bajos. Esta vez, iba a hacer algo con su dolor antes de volver a ella.

¡Suficiente de esto!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de ****Scarlettplay****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**.**

**Capítulo nueve**

**Salidas**

Bella se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que probablemente estaba a punto romper la piel. ¿Dónde estaba él? Nunca llegaba tarde y la clase había comenzado hace más de quince minutos.

Levantó su mano y el profesor le dio permiso para ir al baño.

Bella se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Edward en el pasillo, hablando con Lauren.

Esa zorra estaba tocándolo y Bella reconoció el tipo de mirada en el rostro de él.

Era la misma que Phil, actual novio de mamá, llevaba después de quedarse y follar toda la noche.

¿Acaso acababan de salir del baño? Se encontraban frente a la puerta.

Edward llevaba una sonrisa perezosa, su cabello estaba despeinado y su ropa estaba arrugada alrededor de su cintura.

Bella se apoyó contra la pared. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba?

Él era el hombre más hermoso en todo el Estado.

_Y tú eres horriblemente gorda…_

Volvió a la clase y tiró su bolso en el asiento de él. Su próximo paso fue sacar su libreta y fingir tomar notas mientras garabateaba dibujos de una muerte sangrienta donde Lauren era quemada en la hoguera.

Cinco minutos después, Edward entró a la clase y fue a su lado.

—Hola —dijo quitando el bolso de ella de la silla.

—Mmm —murmuró ella en respuesta. Puso sus brazos sobre el escritorio, los cruzó frente a ella y acomodó su cabeza sobre ellos. El profesor siguió y siguió, y ella cerró sus ojos, imaginando una vez más como obligar a Lauren a comerse las uñas postizas de Jessica que habían sido removidas. Sería divertido verla ahogarse y atragantarse antes de estrangular ella misma a la puta.

Edward dio una palmaditas en su espalda como ella solía hacer con él. Cuanto más la tocaba, más se tensaba.

El silencio entre ellos decía lo muy herida y enojada que ella se sentía.

Él no era consciente, jugando con su cabello, diciendo algunas cosas de vez en cuando.

El resto de sus clases continuó así.

No fue hasta el final del día que él le recordó lo que ella le había prometido.

—Así que mañana es viernes. Dijiste que iríamos por comida mediterránea, pero me gustaría ir sin Alice y Emmett. Tú sabes, como una cita… —Su sonrisa juvenil y angelical hizo un nudo en el estómago de ella.

—Solo lo dije para ayudarte evitar a Jess. Está bien si no lo hacemos. Estoy segura que Lauren y Jess siguen queriendo salir contigo. Seguramente haya soda en el menú. —Sonrió y se sintió como si estuviera comiendo arena.

—No me gusta estar con personas que no les agrado. Quiero estar contigo. —Tomó la mano de ella—. Ella intentó tocarme en el pasillo antes de entrar a clases. No me gustó, después de intentarlo varias veces, le dije que no. —Miró a Bella con una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Saldrías mañana conmigo? Quiero… contigo.

Ella alejó su mano, tratando de unir sus ideas después de los acontecimientos que vio.

—Yo… ¿Realmente quieres ir? Comer conmigo es una tarea. —Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. Todo su pecho comenzó a calentarse, pensando que él realmente quería estar con ella más que con otras chicas bellas y delgadas que se lanzan sobre él.

—Almuerzo todos los días contigo y es la mejor parte de mi día —respondió él.

La tensión que había hecho tensar su columna se evaporó, tomó aire profundo y todo su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia él.

—¿En serio? —_Él no estuvo de esa forma con Lauren así que deja de deprimirte. Solo tú pensarías en algo tan bajo y repulsivo. Él tiene morales, no como tú…_

—Síp. —Brillaba con entusiasmo y esos dientes blancos y rectos le pedían que lo mordiera para asegurarse que él era real.

—De acuerdo. Iremos a comer algo, y luego te dejaré en el juego.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Yo conduzco. Tengo mi coche de vuelta y tú vienes conmigo al juego. Quiero que estés allí.

—No, yo…

—Tengo plata. Yo pago. Y todo lo que tienes que hacer es estar conmigo. —Se despidió y se fue.

Ella se quedó preguntando si algún día iba a descubrir como era él.

.

.

El viernes estuvo más tensa que nunca. Deseaba que terminara de una vez.

Edward llegó como si tuviera alas. Era contagioso, o lo sería si no estuviera llena de nudos en su estómago, revolviendo todo.

¿Una cita? Ella no tenía citas, y aquí estaba.

Lo esperó en el estacionamiento, de pie al lado de su Jeep y fumando como condenada para calmarse.

Él tendrá que ignorar el horrible olor. Al menos había dejado de fumar antes de clases así podía oler bien para él durante sus clases juntos. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba otra calada.

¿Por qué acaso él quería estar cerca de ella?

Edward salió al estacionamiento con una Jessica bastante emocionada caminando a su lado, aunque dándole una distancia generosa.

Bella rodó sus ojos. ¿Alguna vez esa estúpida va a olvidar a Mike? Esto ya no era ridículo, era casi psicótico. Y usar a Edward para molestar a Bella no la iba a llevar a ningún lado.

Esa chica necesitaba dejar de escuchar a Mike. Él era un mentiroso terrible. Dios, hacían buena pareja.

Y Lauren era rencorosa por la única razón que probablemente lo encontraba divertido.

Jessica vio a Bella, hizo una mueca, intercambió unas palabras con Edward, le sonrió de la manera más falsa posible y se fue.

—Muero de hambre —dijo él cuando llegó hasta Bella—. Pero trataré de no llenar demasiado mi estómago. Tengo que dejar de hacer eso o no voy a entrar en mis pantalones. —Tiró de la cintura de sus jeans.

Ella rio. Si él tenía un gramo de grasa en alguna parte, ella nunca lo sabría. Todo su cuerpo era delgado y musculoso.

—¿Querías probar comida mediterránea o prefieres mexicana? —Ella prefería el primero porque era más fácil evitar los platos que extrañaba como los tacos y tamales. Le encantaban no hace mucho. Todos eran deliciosos.

Él le había dicho en el almuerzo que nunca antes había probado la mediterránea. ¿Acaso esto iba a ser un desastre?

—Quiero comer lo que quieras, y estoy feliz de probar algo nuevo. —Tomó de su mano y la llevó hacia la puerta de su coche—. Creo que deberías conducir después de todo, ya que estoy un poco preocupado y nervioso. —La mano de él temblaba cuando abrió su puerta para dejarla entrar.

—Claro, puedo conducir, pero, ¿estás bien? ¿Deberíamos cancelarlo? —preguntó ella.

Los ojos de él se abrieron en asombro y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Va a estar bien; no estaré nervioso una vez que comencemos a comer —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Vamos a ir, sin importar lo que pase.

Ella sonrió tanto que sus mejillas estaban prácticamente pegadas a sus cejas.

—¿Por qué estas nervioso? —_¿Por qué lo estás tú? Tú eres la que estaba fumando como loca y temblando peor que él._

—Nunca tuve una cita antes. —Sus ojos eran de un suave color verde musco, acogedor.

Ella suspiró y pasó sus dedos por la mano de él apoyada en la puerta.

—Yo tampoco… así que eso significa que somos iguales en esto. No hay expectativas. Comeremos, hablaremos como siempre hacemos y luego volveremos aquí para un poco de fútbol espantoso.

—Dios no piensa que el fútbol es horrible. —Sonrió.

—¿Estás aprendiendo a hacer bromas para burlarte de mí? —Tragó saliva ella; la tenía babeando. Era tan tierno.

—Quizás… —Su sonrisa se volvió tímida y agachó su cabeza.

—Buen comienzo. Voy a tener que recordar ese chiste. Muy inteligente —dijo ella.

Él levantó la cabeza rápidamente, sonriendo ampliamente y luego cerró la puerta.

Ella miró con fascinación mientras él daba la vuelta al Jeep, inclinándose hacia ella todo el tiempo como si estuvieran conectados. ¿Había hecho eso siempre y ella no se había dado cuenta?

Él abrió la puerta del pasajero, entró y antes de estar sentado, tomó la mano de ella entre la suya.

—¿Me ayudarás a saber que pedir, no? —Cerró su puerta y se las arregló para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad con una mano.

—Si eso es lo que quiero.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Debo querer algo más que tú?

Ella sonrió.

—No tengo idea, Edward. Esto es sobre ti… no sobre mí. Si no fuera por ti, estaría en casa ahora mismo cortando algo de lechuga para una pobre ensalada.

—Bueno, no sé lo que querré comer, pero creo que no importa porque tú estarás conmigo. —Miró por la ventana como si estaba esperando que ella arreglara las cosas y los lleve a algún lugar.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. Edward, Edward, Edward… Siempre con algo reconfortante que decir.

Arrancó el coche y condujo hacia uno de sus lugares favoritos para comer. Era un poco más caro que los otros a los que iba, pero ellos tenían esta increíble sopa crema de tomate sin azúcar.

Ni bien estacionó, él salió rápido del coche, cerró la puerta y corrió hacia su lado. Abrió la puerta para ella, la ayudó a salir y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hueles mucho a cigarrillo —dijo él.

—Oh, yo… Uh, lo siento. —Se encogió de hombros ella y se olió su camiseta. Olía bien.

—Creo que deberías dejarlo —comentó.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé pero lo necesito tanto como tú necesitas tus números.

—Ambos son malos —respondió él con ojos atormentados.

—Pero también tienen sus usos. Y hasta que encuentre algo para reemplazar los cigarrillos y poder relajarme, los seguiré consumiendo. —Se encogió de hombros en modo de disculpa. Ugh, eso sonaba patético pero era la verdad.

—Podrías reemplazarlo conmigo. Estoy aprendiendo a hacer eso contigo y mis números, y no quiero intercambiarlos jamás. Eres mucho mejor que cualquier numero —dijo sonriendo.

Ella extendió su mano y acarició su mandíbula.

—Ojala fuera tan inteligente como tú así poder encontrar la manera de hacer eso.

—¿No te hago feliz? —Él bajó sus ojos.

Ella tomó con firmeza su mandíbula y le levantó la cabeza para animarlo que mirarla a los ojos.

—Nunca pienses eso, porque esa sería la mentira más grande. Y nunca dije eso. Solo dije que no sé cómo relajarme sin fumar.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron.

—¡_Ya sé_! Podría darte masajes cada vez que estés tensa. ¡Tú lo haces por mí a veces durante la clase y me ayuda muchísimo!

Ella tomó aire profundo.

—Lo pensaré…

—¿Lo harás?

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el restaurante. Él se sobresaltó, se apuró y llegó a su par sus largas zancadas.

—Lo vas a hacer por mí, ¿no? Porque tengo razón en esto. Sé que la tengo. Los cigarrillos no son saludables, y a ti te gusta meter comida saludable en tu cuerpo. Odias la azúcar y…

Ella giró su cabeza hacia él.

—Tampoco dije que odiaba la azúcar, pero es necesario que la evite.

—Se supone que tengo que hacer eso también, pero creo que me es difícil decirle que no.

—Puede que sea un vicio para ti, pero soy adicta a los cigarrillos. No es lo mismo. —Ella apretó su mano y cuando llegaron a la puerta, él la abrió para ella.

—Sé lo que es una adicción —dijo una vez que estaban adentro.

—¿Y cómo sabes de eso? —Ella levantó una ceja y frunció los labios.

—Porque te conozco.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Soy una persona adicta a sustancias y todo tipo de basura que no necesita involucrarse con…

—No, no, —sacudió su mano—, quiero decir que soy adicto a ti. Emmett dice que lo soy porque solo hablo sobre ti, cuento los minutos para verte, y estoy nervioso cuando no estás.

Una ola de culpabilidad la envolvió. Ella se iba a ir en un futuro próximo por una semana entera para estar con su padre, y ella todavía no se lo había dicho a Edward. Su estómago se apretó y su cuello estaba tenso.

—Las adicciones son malas. ¿Qué podemos hacer para que te desligues de mí? —Apuntó a la anfitriona así él comprendía que tenía que atender a eso por un momento.

—Dos por favor, y queremos asientos que den a la ventana con tanta luz natural como sea posible —dijo él, dando un paso adelante.

La anfitriona lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió ante lo que vio.

—Y lejos de la cocina si es posible —habló Bella.

La anfitriona le frunció el ceño a Bella como si no entendía como ella podía estar con ese tipo.

Bella sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y apretó los labios para así evitar contestar a esa idiota.

Una vez sentados, la camarera estuvo allí de inmediato, tomando su orden de bebidas.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio para ver si él ordenaba soda. Pidió agua. ¿Era por la conversación que tuvieron previamente? ¿Acaso estaba tratando de probar que tenía un poco de autocontrol, y por eso, ella podía dejar de fumar?

Le sonrió antes de ordenar agua con un poco de limón para ella.

—¿Para qué es el limón? —preguntó él después que la camarera se fue.

—Para mi ensalada. Lo uso como aderezo. —Ella trató de tragar ese nudo repentino en su garganta, esperando que volviera a su estómago, porque, diablos, estaba abordando el tema de la comida. Estaba llegando… lo podía sentir. Él iba a hacer pregunta tras pregunta y no pararía hasta que haya satisfecho su curiosidad.

—¿Los aderezos son feos? —Sus suaves ojos verdes estaban derritiendo ese nudo por ella.

—No, están bien. Solo… la mayoría de los aderezos tienen azúcar en ellos y desde que no quiero volver a mis hábitos alimenticios, pensé que podría hacer la cosa más fácil. Mucha gente ordena limón con su agua. Yo usaré el mío en mi ensalada.

El agua llegó y ella podía ver las preguntas en los ojos de él.

—¿Crees que tienes que ser delgada como una modelo? —preguntó él, acercando su agua hacia él un poco.

Había estado obstruyendo el paso para su mano, ahora la pudo extender sobre la mesa.

Ella la tomó con gratitud. Si ella hubiera sido él, si hubiera sido suficientemente valiente, hubiera pedido un abrazo en ese momento, porque vulnerable no era suficiente para explicar como se sentía. Atrapada y despellejada viva por lobos era algo más acertado.

—No me importa eso realmente. —Se humedeció los labios… estaban muy secos—. Estoy locamente tratando de volver a lo que fui antes. Creo que pienso que si luzco como la chica que solía ser, tal vez pueda actuar como ella también y así hacer creer a los demás que soy buena otra vez. —Colocó su cabello detrás de sus orejas con su mano libre.

—No me gusta decirte qué hacer, pero lo haré esta vez. Más que lo de fumar, esto tiene que parar.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se enfocó más en él. Fue un impulso ya que este no era el Edward que conocía.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Su interior estaba hecho pedazos, era peor que sentir ser despellejada viva.

—Porque eres hermosa como eres. —Ella comenzó a protestar pero él la interrumpió—. Pero es más que eso. —Se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos ardiendo con poder—. Me pongo fuera de control, lo sabes, y cuando lo hago, uso mi peso corporal. Eso no es normal. La Dra. Harkham dice que la gente usará cierta moderación automática, es natural para ellos. Para mí no. Si te pones más pequeña, ¿cómo serás capaz de detenerme o amortiguar el golpe si accidentalmente choco contra ti, te tumbo o caigo sobre ti?

La boca de ella se abrió y sus ojos se estaban secando ante la falta de parpadeo. ¿De dónde vino esto?

—Mi mama era pequeña como Alice. Cuando la tiré al suelo, ella cayó rápidamente. Lo mismo con Alice. Quiero lo mejor para ti. Trataré de no lastimarte nunca, pero probablemente es una promesa que no puedo cumplir porque puedo ser peligroso a veces. —Acarició su mano con el pulgar—. Me gustas demasiado como para verte lastimada. Por favor, por mí… Necesitamos estar juntos y necesitas estar a salvo.

—Pero se supone que yo tengo que mantenerte a salvo —dijo ella con voz pequeña.

—Quiero compartir esa responsabilidad y protegerte también. Cuidemos del uno al otro. Eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos. —Sus ojos brillaban con destellos brillantes de luz.

Todo el interior de ella se disolvió en su asiento.

—Yo… no sé si puedo hacer eso. Hay un historial de obesidad mórbida en mi familia, y yo solía pesar más de…

Él hundió su pulgar en la mano de ella, haciéndole estremecerse. Ella bajó su mirada y cuando él lo notó, abrió su boca y soltó la presión.

—Lo siento… Los números estaban allí… Gritando tan alto que apenas podía escucharte; estaba asegurándome que realmente estabas aquí conmigo… No me di cuenta lo mucho que estaba presionando.

—Está bien. —Tomó un trago. ¿Había escuchado él la parte sobre lo que afectaba sus decisiones al comer? Ella esperaba que no. Tal vez podían cambiar de tema y seguir adelante.

La camarera volvió para tomar su orden. Se dio cuenta que estaban tan absortos en su conversación que olvidaron de mirar los menús.

—¿Cuál es el especial de hoy?

La camarera divagó algo sobre platos de pescado y cordero.

Edward se estremeció ante la mención de ambos.

Al final, ella ordenó un gran plato de brochetas de pollo con varias especias, arroz jazmín con almendras y aderezos, ensalada y pan de pita.

De esta manera él podría elegir lo que quería y ella comería lo que sea que él no quería.

—Por favor, quédate como estás. Ya no trates de perder peso. Quédate así… es perfecto. —Él parpadeó, sus ojos se arrugaron y tenía una sonrisa mientras se removía en su asiento—. También es muy sexy… la manera en que tienes curvas en los lugares que me gusta mirar.

Ella soltó una sonrisa.

—¿Emmett te dijo que mis tetas se achicarían si sigo perdiendo peso, no?

Él asintió y escondió su sonrisa peculiar.

Ella tomó su tenedor y dijo:

—Voy a tener que apuñalarle las bolas por eso.

La sonrisa de él desapareció.

—¡_No_! ¡Eso lo lastimaría mucho! Él no sabrá que te lo dije, y no se lo dirá a nadie, y yo no volveré a mencionar…

—Tranquilo. Estoy bromeando. Puede que sea muchas cosas, pero no una asesina con tenedor. Eso se lo dejo a los verdaderos locos. —Bajó el cubierto—. Ahora, una cuchara… _quizás_… —Rió.

Él suspiró y se relajó en su silla.

—Tu mamá no es gorda —dijo de la nada.

—¿Eh? —Los ojos de ella se arrugaron.

—Dijiste que había obesidad morbosa en tu familia; escuché esa parte. —Bajó su vista a la mesa—. Vi a tu mamá… ella se veía bien para mí. —Levantó la vista y vio el tenedor de ella.

Ella le sonrió.

—No, ella está en buena forma. Son otros miembros de mi familia.

—¿Tu papá?

Ella se tensó y respondió:

—Sí. —Apestaba contar la verdad a veces, pero tenía que responder sus preguntas si quería que él respondiera las suyas.

Cambió de tema rápidamente.

—Cuando eras chico, ¿qué querías ser cuando seas grande? —¿_Además de ser jodidamente hermoso_? Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de él un poco. Ella raramente hacía eso… era muy doloroso… y solo cuando él no estaba mirando. Era probablemente una molestia para él ser observado todo el tiempo y tener mujeres coqueteando con él solo por su aspecto. Ella nunca le halago su apariencia. En parte era por miedo a que él devuelva el cumplido.

Pero, ¿tenía que ser tan impresionante y masculino sin siquiera darse cuenta? Él era sexo andante cuando estaba cerca. No tenía idea lo que le hacía a ella. Y cada vez era más difícil ignorar lo físicamente cómodos que estaban el uno con el otro… tocándose constantemente.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó él.

Ella tosió.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Cómo si fuera un pedazo de rosquilla?

Ella rio con fuerza, moviendo un poco la mesa.

—Tal vez lo eres. Tal vez eres el azúcar que ansío y no puedo tener. —No era una pregunta… él era exactamente eso.

Su comida llegó y ella fue capaz de evitar discutir sobre la mirada que le había dado.

Una vez que terminaron su comida, y adecuadamente llenos, ella pagó a pesar de que él insistió en hacerlo. Él frunció el ceño mientras se iban. Eso le hizo sonreír.

Edward haciendo puchero era más adorable.

Él prometió tener más dinero la próxima vez así ella no tendría opción que dejarle pagar.

Ella le aseguró que no le molestaba, y que no era su trabajo pagar la cuenta, pero él parecía afectado por ello.

Sus modales probablemente estaban gritando, diciéndole que se supone que él debe proporcionar el dinero para su cita.

Él meditó en el coche de camino a la escuela.

Su llegada fue justo a tiempo. Les había llevado mucho tiempo en su comida, entretenidos en su conversación, que para cuando volvieron a la escuela, el juego estaba justos comenzando.

Ella soltó su mano para pagar sus entradas. Esta vez él no se molestó en discutir, en cambio solo tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. Había una sensación persistente de que debería dejarle pagar a él esta, pero ¿cuál era el punto? No era como si estuvieran saliendo de verdad, y ella no quería sentirse como si lo estuvieran. Eran amigos y nada más, y como su amigo, ella estaba feliz de hacer los gastos.

Él caminó unos metros y miró por encima de la valla. Era una linda vista al campo de fútbol. Emmett probablemente estaba por allí, comenzando el juego.

Ella lo sintió antes de verlo mientras le daban su cambio. Su mano se deslizó en la suya.

—Me gustaría poder jugar al fútbol, pero ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mi peso? —dijo él en su oído.

Ella se giró y caminaron hacia las gradas.

—Sí…

—Bueno, herí muchas veces a Emmett jugando con él. Le hice tirar de muchos músculos, incluso su ingle. Estuvo enojado por ese.

Ella frotó su brazo con su mano libre.

—Apuesto que sí.

—Pero no conmigo. Él es muy bueno como para enojarse conmigo. Seguramente estaba enojado ante lo mucho que dolía.

Sus ojos miraron en busca de un lugar.

Estaba bastante lleno de gente y los únicos lugares disponibles contenían personas que ella prefería evitar.

Genial.

La mayoría de ellos eran gente que dejó de hablar después de su última recaída, para evitar volverse una completa adicta otra vez.

—Ahí esta mi mujer —la voz de Mike llamó por encima de su hombro derecho.

¡Por favor, no! Todo su cuerpo se congeló y su corazón se detuvo.

Arrastró a Edward hacia una fila así podían escapar de él.

Mike tiró de su cabello, arrastrándola hacia atrás.

Ella se dio vuelta y quitó su mano.

—No la toques —gruñó Edward.

—¿O qué? —Sonrió Mike—. Solo quiero hablar un minuto contigo —le dijo directamente a ella.

—No. —Fulminó Bella.

—Oh, vamos… por los viejos tiempos. —Los ojos de Mike estaban llenos de confianza.

—¡Como sea! —Rodó sus ojos ella—. Eres noticia vieja para mí y no hay nada que recordar. —Se acercó a Edward—. ¿Qué estás haciendo entre la multitud, de todas formas? ¿Por qué no juegas esta noche? —¿Qué clase de quarterback se perdía el juego contra el equipo rival de la escuela?

—Me lastimé el tobillo ayer en el entrenamiento. —Lo movió un poco para mostrarle.

Ella le pateó con su pie.

—Suena como una excusa poco convincente para mí.

—Lo es. ¿Cómo se supone que debo agarrarte a solas cuando en clase actúas como si no me conocieras? —Se lamió sus labios.

—Ella dijo que no… eso significa que no hablará contigo —dijo Edward. Jaló del brazo de ella para alejarla.

Mike los siguió.

—Déjame darte un consejo… drógala antes de hacerlo. Así estará más relajada y te da una mejor mamada. Y asegúrate que sus dedos estén…

—Diez minutos. ¡Eso es todo lo que tendrás! —espetó ella, pinchando con su dedo en el pecho de Mike—. Y después, no le dirás ni una palabra a Edward sobre nada. ¿Entendido?

Mike asintió brevemente.

—No, no te vayas —murmuró Edward en su oído.

—Nos vemos en el vestuario en dos minutos —Bella le dijo a Mike.

Este se fue en esa dirección sin decir más.

Ella se giró hacia Edward… los ojos de él estaban cerrados fuertemente y estaba murmurando formulas de cálculo avanzado.

En seguida lo tomó del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Shh… todo está bien. Le voy a decir que estoy contigo y que se aleje. Eso es todo. Después volveré a ti.

—Puedes hacer eso conmigo a tu lado. Necesito protegerte. Él es enorme. —Sus ojos seguían cerrados.

—Él va a decir algunas cosas desagradables primero. No me lastimará porque tú ya me llenaste de palabras hermosas esta noche. —Ella usó la voz más suave que pudo.

Se escapó una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo.

—No quiero que te diga cosas malas. Eso es una falta de respeto, y no está bien tratar así a las mujeres.

Ella se inclinó y besó su oído.

—Está bien. Voy a volver enseguida. —Giró la cabeza de él con su mano, él abrió sus ojos y ella apuntó a las gradas—. Veo que Alice está allí arriba con sus amigos. Ve a sentarte con ella. Así sabré donde encontrarte luego.

—¿Volverás con soda?

—Por supuesto. —Ella inhaló profundamente. Él olía mejor que cualquier hombre. Se le puso la piel de gallina en su cuello.

—Entonces me aseguraré de ser bueno… pero si él te lastima…

—No lo hará. Él es un malvavisco*, y yo los aso y como de postre.

—¿Cuándo comes azúcar? —Frotó su mejilla contra la de ella.

—Empezando desde ahora, como azúcar. Solo por ti, mi mejor amigo.

Los hombros tensos de él se suavizaron y dio un paso hacia arriba. Ella esperó un segundo para asegurarse que él no cambiara de opinión y la siguiera.

Las manos de él se unieron, y ella lo escuchó contar cada paso que daba.

Ella saludó a Alice para llamar su atención y le señaló a Edward así lo veía.

Alice se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia él.

Bella sabía que él estaría en su zona cómoda ahora, así que se fue en busca del deportista estúpido.

Cuando ella dio la vuelta hacia el vestuario de chicos, él estaba fumando.

—Tú ya no eres mi traficante —dijo ella de inmediato.

Él apoyó un pie contra la pared y sus labios asquerosos se frotaron juntos.

—¿Quién _es_? Te haré un mejor trato que ellos.

—Ninguno. No tengo un traficante porque ya no lo hago. Punto. Tuve esas dos recaídas y eso es todo. He estado limpia desde entonces. —Mantuvo su distancia—. Estoy segura que no ansias más clientes.

—No. —Se apartó de la pared y con sus pies se impulsó hacia ella—. Pero nadie me paga como tú lo hacías. —Sacó varios billetes de cien dólares de su bolsillo y se los dio a ella—. De hecho, te _pagaré_.

Ella alejó su mano y se los tiró en su rostro.

—No soy una puta.

—Me mamabas como una. ¿Qué otra chica de tu edad sabe hacer las cosas que me hacías?

—Me voy —dijo ella, girándose.

Él la agarró del brazo y lo giró hacia su espalda y luego la empujó contra la pared de ladrillo.

El brazo de ella gimió en señal de protesta pero su mejilla estaba preocupándole más. Si le quedaba un moretón, Edward se volvería loco.

—¿QUÉ QUIERES? —gruñó ella, tratando de ver sobre su hombro.

Las piernas de él estaban extendiendo las de ella por detrás.

—Sabes lo que quiero. Quiero a mi puta de nuevo, la que mama como un maldito agujero negro. —Lamió el cuello de ella—. Y pone su boca y dedos donde ninguna otra chica los pondría. —Ella lo escuchó desabrocharse—. Me aseguré de no bañarme hoy así está lindo y lascivo allí abajo, justo como te gusta.

—Prefiero comer tu sucio suspenso… es más limpio. —Rió pero fue ahogado ya que no podía respirar bien.

Al segundo que él tuvo todo su cuerpo contra suyo, ella dejó caer su peso y se giró así su brazo se deslizaba de su agarre. Una vez en el piso, se agachó, le pateó entre las piernas con toda su fuerza y luego rodó hacia atrás. Estando libre de él, y teniéndolo desorientado, jadeando para tratar de bajar el dolor, ella aprovechó el momento y le pateó el culo, golpeándolo contra la pared en el mismo lugar que ella había estado.

Ni bien él estuvo allí, ella se puso de pie y estrelló su cuerpo contra el de él, su rodilla encajada en su espalda baja. Mordió fuerte su cuello y él gritó.

—Sabes que me gusta esto —siseó él, burlándose.

—Oh, lo sé. Mañana no te gustará mucho cuando no puedas girar la cabeza y orinar. Ahora, para de dar vueltas, acosarme. ¡No tendré sexo con nadie, mucho menos contigo! —Lo mordió otra vez, mucho más fuerte, y en el mismo lugar. Mientras él maldecía, ella tomó su mano que estaba yendo por ella y le rompió el dedo meñique.

—¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea, detente!

—Esta es tu advertencia. Una pequeña. Aléjate de Edward, de su familia, y de mí. Sino, la próxima vez romperé otra cosa completamente diferente… una que dolerá mucho más que este. —Se alejó de él, asegurándose que su rodilla golpeara una vez más antes de romper el contacto.

Él se giró hacia ella, acunó su mano con el dedo herido y dijo:

—¡Ya me advirtió tu estúpido guardaespaldas!

Ella inclinó su cabeza a un lado y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Demasiado bueno como para hacerlo vos misma? ¿Necesitas que una pequeña duende castaña saque una navaja por ti?

—¿Alice? —No podía ser.

—Sí, esa psicópata apuntó una navaja a mi equipo. Ella dijo las mismas palabras que tú —resopló, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sus muslos estaban presionados firmemente juntos. Se encorvó como si estuviera a punto de arremeter contra ella.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se mantuvo donde estaba.

—¿Alice Cullen te apuntó con un cuchillo? —¿Cuándo lo hizo?

—Después del entrenamiento hace dos noches. Pensé que estabas drogada cuando la enviaste por mí, y lo que sea que le pase, su rabia era como la de un pitbull. Ella cortó mis jeans en la entrepierna y lo arruinó. Me debe setenta dólares por ellos. ¡Eran nuevos!

—Oh, ya veo, me trajiste aquí para exigir el pago, ¿no?

—No, yo… quería… pensé que necesitabas un poco, y quería dártelo, porque sabía lo que obtendría a cambio. —Sonrió.

Su estómago se revolvió. Ella tuvo que luchar contra la amenaza de liberarse. ¡Nada de vómitos! Esto iba a explotar en su cara si pasaba.

—Dile a Jessica que vuelva. No es difícil. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es dejar de respirar por un momento así no huele o saborea nada de tu…

_¡Baaaaaaam!_

Él la golpeó en el estómago, y ella salió volando hacia atrás.

—Urgh… —gruñó ella.

Se tambaleó hacia ella, cojeando por el lugar donde le había golpeado.

—¿Puta arrogante, vas a rogar por ello, y cuando lo hagas, te lo haré hacer hasta que no recuerdes tu nombre! Y luego, quizás te de algo de mis cosas baratas… la mierda que nadie quiere inyectarse en sus venas. Las cosas que hace que veas monstruos saliendo de las grietas de las paredes.

—Lucen como tú, ¿no? —ella consiguió decir.

Ella rodó hacia un lado y se puso de pie.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y extendió su cuello tanto como pudo. Murmuró entredientes:

—Iba a darte lo mejor que tenía. Ibas a estar drogada toda la noche, y todo lo tomaba era darme una mamada y poner tus dedos en mi a…

—Adiós, Mike. Me cansé de eso. —Se fue, caminando mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera podido él.

Su estómago se sentía completamente abierto, cortado por un machete, pero se enderezó y se dijo a si misma que Edward vería como Mike la lastimó. Y no había forma de que ella le haría eso a él… no a su dulce e inocente Edward.

Pagó por una soda de camino a las gradas y cuando llegó allí, Jessica estaba al lado de él, soplando su cuello.

Ella soltó su aliento. ¿Cuánta gente iba a tener que tratar de esterilizar con un golpe en la entrepierna esta noche? Su puño le iba a doler mañana más que su estómago.

Soltó varios insultos en voz baja mientras se acercaba a su víctima número dos.

.

*marshmallow (malvavisco) también se usa para decir que alguien es débil.


End file.
